My Pain, My Story
by Cythele
Summary: Lorsque le passé ressurgit, la douleur l'accompagne toujours, plongeant ses protagonistes dans le chaos ...
1. Family's sight

_Tout d'abord, avant de commencer cette fan fic, je voudrais faire une petite introduction. Cette fan fic va être centrée sur les personnages de Wilson et House où je développerait de chaque côté leur histoire personnelle (tout cela sera bien sûr issu de ma propre imagination donc si je tapes dans le mille ce sera bien évidement purement fortuit) __  
__Il aura peut être un peu de ship (Wuddy, Hameron ou autre), j'essayerai également d'insérer l'humour Housien et de me conformer a l'esprit de la série (mais je ne promet rien je ne suis pas David Shore __) et j'insérerais quelques consultations et un cas médical mais n'étant pas étudiante en médecine je ne promets rien sur la précision (je ferais quelques recherches mais pardonnez moi d'avance pour les erreurs et incohérences possibles) __Enfin, mes titres de chapitres sont en anglais mais n'ayez pas peur le reste est en français. Voici donc ma nouvelle fic intitulé "__My Pain, My Story__"._

_Je tiens également à préciser que je n'écris pas cette fic dans un soucis d'un texte irréprochable. Bien sûr, j'aime quand c'est bien écrit, mais j'ai d'autres fics, de vraies fics sur mon compte FP sur lesquelles je bosse beaucoup plus sérieusement, en vu d'une publication. Donc ne vous attendez pas à du grand art, les fanfics étant avant tout pour moi un plaisir personnel plus qu'autre chose. Merci de votre compréhension ^^ (ah ui ... les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien évidement mais je les fais quand même souffrir muhahahaha *BAAFFE*)_

**Chapitre 1 : Family's Sight**

Comme tous les matins, Gregory House arrivait en retard. Avec sa chemise non repassée, trainant la patte pour se rendre en consultations forcées que le docteur Cuddy lui imposait maintenant encore plus qu'avant. Il se dirigea vers la directrice de l'hôpital Princeton, qui le regardait d'un air désespéré. Elle semblait l'attendre depuis un certain temps déjà. Et pour cause, car il n'était pas moins de deux heures de l'après-midi.

**Cuddy** : Vous êtes en retard !!!  
**House** : Oh mais c'est mon rayon de soleil du matin ... *baissant les yeux* je parlais bien sûr de votre décolleté plongeant.  
**Cuddy** : Voilà plus de 3 heures que vos patients attendent pour une consultation. Vous deviez commencer votre journée à 11 heures.  
**House** : Trois heures ? Oh parfait, je pensais être plus en retard que cela. Dites moi ... c'est un nouveau haut celui la ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ... Remarquez pas étonnant que ne vous l'ayez pas encore mis, il est bien trop décolleté pour venir travailler.  
**Cuddy** : Au lieu de reluquer ma poitrine comme à votre habitude, allez plutôt en consultation, tenez !

Et sans plus attendre, elle lui fourra une petite pile de dossiers dans les bras.

**House** : *avec un air d'enfant qu'on vient de gronder* M'maaannn !!!

D'un mouvement de tête désespéré, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant House seul face à une salle d'attente pleine à craquer, non sans lui offrir cependant une vue des plus consolatrices sur son postérieur. House ne put s'empêcher de laisser filtrer un sourire appréciateur.  
Il regarda la pile dans ses bras et la posa sur le comptoir, prenant le premier dossier avant de se diriger à contre cœur vers la salle pleine de patients.  
Une fois face aux individus qui l'attendaient depuis longtemps, il stoppa son pas et ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

**House** : Monsieur ... Jek ?  
**Une patiente** : Il est déjà dans la salle de consultation je crois ...

House jeta un regard du côté de la salle de consultation numéro 1, où on pouvait voir un patient se tapant la tête contre un mur.

**House** : oui je vois c'est celui qui menace de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment d'une minute à l'autre si je ne l'arrête pas. La journée commence bien ...

House se dirigea vers la salle et entra puis referma la porte.

**House** : Mais arrêtez donc !!! Aurait t-on oublier de vous dire que les murs ne sont pas éternels ? Je pourrais supposer aussi que c'est le mur qui vous a attaqué le premier mais à en juger par son incapacité à bouger je jurerais que vous vous êtes trompé de service. La psychiatrie c'est à l'étage inférieur !!!

Le patient s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda House.

**Jek** : Voilà plus de trois heures que je vous attends. J'ai une migraine terrible qui ne veut pas partir.

House fit la moue, signe qu'il réfléchissait à une solution.

**House** : Attendez voir ... Je crois bien que j'ai un remède pour ça.  
**Jek** : Vraiment ?  
**House** : oui une minute ca va me revenir ... ca s'appelle .... *frappant sa main gauche avec son poing droit* oh mais oui suis-je bête : de l'ASPIRINE !!!! Bien sûr, comment n'y ait je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
**Jek** : vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ?  
**House** : essayez quelque chose de plus fort !  
**Jek** : ca ne marchera pas ...  
**House** : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?  
**Jek** : Je le sais c'est tout !  
**House** *ironique* : oh excusez moi, j'avais oublié que vous étiez médecin.

Jek le regarda d'un air excédé. House soupira et prit une feuille d'ordonnance.

**House **: Je vous prescris de l'Expandox, c'est de l'acide acétylsalicylique. Ca vous empêchera d'attaquer les murs.  
**Jek **: Merci

Le patient se leva et franchit la porte.

**House** *hurlant* : Et la prochaine prenez vous en aux parpaings ca fait encore plus mal et ça ne met pas en danger la vie d'autres êtres humains.

Il sourit en pensant que cet idiot de Jek ne s'était même pas aperçu que House n'avait fait que lui prescrire une forme de paracétamol moins connue et que l'acide acétylsalicylique n'était autre que l'autre nom donné à l'aspirine.  
Après avoir sorti une figurine du nez d'un enfant et rassuré pendant plusieurs minutes (à sa manière) des mères affolées par l'écoulement nasal de leur progéniture, il entreprit d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité dans une salle de consultation vide.  
Il s'allongea sur la table de consultation, après avoir prit au préalable sa télévision portative qu'il avait cachée en dessous. Il l'alluma et regarda pour la énième fois sa série médicale préférée.  
Alors que son épisode était déjà bien entamé, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à son meilleur ami, qui soupira en le voyant paresseusement allongé sur la table de consultation.

**House** *levant un sourcil* : oups ... grillé !  
**Wilson** : J'étais sûr de te trouver là ...  
**House** : Tu as deviné tout seul ou c'est la salle d'attente pleine de monde qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?  
**Wilson** : Tu as vu le nombre de gens qui attendent ? Et toi qui ... regardes ta série stupide ...  
**House** : N'insulte pas General Hospital. En tout cas ce sera toujours mieux que tes épisodes du "Fuego del Amor".  
**Wilson** *vexé* : Cette série est très bien !!!  
**House** *regard sarcastique* : c'est pas parce que c'est en espagnol que ca veut dire que c'est mieux. Remarque c'est vrai qu'en ne comprenant rien, on risque pas de trouver ca nul.

Wilson leva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air las. Il avait l'habitude des sarcasmes et boutades en tout genre de son ami. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait le meilleur ami le plus sympa du monde. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

**Wilson** : Peu importe. Tu as un cas ... un sans abris vient d'être admis. Il a des pertes de conscience et des hallucinations. Il croit voir la vierge marie qui vient lui parler.

House se leva immédiatement.  
**  
****House** : Dieu est de la partie ? Cool je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Tu viens avec moi ?

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du patient.

**House** : Bonjour, je suis le docteur Grégory House et voici le docteur James Wilson. Inutile de me dire votre nom je ne le retiendrais surement pas et je n'en aurais strictement rien à foutre. D'ailleurs vous avez même carrément de la chance de me voir, d'habitude je ne visite pas les patients. Alors ? Il parait que maman Marie vient vous rendre de petites visites ? C'est avant, après, ou pendant vos pertes de conscience ? Elle vous raconte quoi ?  
**Le patient** : Wilson .... James Wilson ?  
**House** : Oui. C'est mon toutou de compagnie. Très fidèle d'ailleurs, il me suit partout ... voyez vous même

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.  
**  
****Le patient** : James ... C'est Nick.  
**House** *se tournant vers Wilson* : oh c'était lui ton rencard de l'autre soir ? Pardon j'aurais du deviné je vais vous laisser...  
**Wilson** : House !

Wilson avait un air surpris, voir inquiet.

**Wilson** : C'est mon frère ....

_***_


	2. You can overcome your past but

**Chapitre 2 : You can overcome your past, but past can also overcome you**

House et ses 3 assistants étaient dans son bureau pour commencer les différentiels. Cameron jouait avec son stylo en attendant que son patron daigne ouvrir la bouche. Chase, lui, se balançait sur sa chaise et Foreman croisait les bras dans une attitude blasée qui montrait clairement qu'il s'attendait à un nouveau cas farfelu dans lequel House se planterait trois milles fois avant de trouver la bonne réponse et de le sauver avec ses méthodes peu conventionnelles. Wilson était quand à lui adossé au mur de verre, derrières Chase, Cameron et Foreman.

**House** : Alors ... Homme, 38 ans, SDF, pertes de conscience, hallucinations et visite de la vierge marie et de sa ribambelle de gosses. TOP CHRONO! Des idées ?  
**Cameron** : Pourquoi Wilson est ici ?  
**House** *évasif* : Maladie de Wilson... bien essayé mais non. Il hallucine mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il était psychotique.  
**Chase** : Cancer ? Cela expliquerait la présence de Wilson dans cette pièce sinon je ne ...  
**House** : Merci le blondinet. Allez faire les tests et perdre votre temps, mais si j'avais eu besoin de vous pour diagnostiquer un cancer cela signifierait que je n'ai plus toute ma tête. *levant un doigt vers Cameron qui allait parler* Non ne dites rien vous allez encore vous planter ! Foreman ?  
**Foreman** *soupirant* : C'est un SDF, il a pu attraper n'importe quoi dehors, pourquoi ne pas le laisser sortir ? De toute façon il sera fichu à long terme lorsqu'il retournera à la rue.  
**House** : Oui, on sait, vous ne les aimez pas, vous nous l'avez déjà prouve avec la précédente qui a séjourne ici. Mais qui sait ? Peut être que Super Foreman enfilera sa cape dans l'acte final pour aller sauver le nouveau patient? En tout cas, je tiens a vous préciser que vous parler du frère de Wilson. *grimace* Ca se fait pas de critiquer la famille quand un membre est présent.

Wilson soupira. Il aurait préfère que cela reste entre eux. Mais comme il le savait pertinemment, cet espoir avait été faible et vain car son ami savait faire beaucoup de choses, mais tenir sa langue n'en faisait pas parti. Les larbins de House se redressèrent sur leur siège. Le silence se fit.

**Chase** *pointant Wilson du doigt d'un air étonne* : Son frère ?  
**House** : Oui, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris. Les mystères de la génétique. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est SDF et qu'il pue que ce n'est pas le sien. Regardez par exemple, votre sœur est infiniment plus intelligente que vous, pourtant vous avez le même père ... et c'est une femme !  
**Chase** *haussant les sourcils* : Je n'ai pas de sœur !  
**House** : Oh excusez moi ... AURAIT été ! *se tournant vers les autres* Bon, d'autres idées brillantes ? *a Foreman* A part le remettre dehors bien sur, même si je sais que vous adorez ca.  
**Cameron** : Drogues ?  
**House** : Classique, un manque d'originalité, mais j'aime.  
**Chase** : Parkinson ?  
**House** : on progresse on progresse. Allez les enfants ! Chase, Cameron, faites tous les tests auxquels vous pensez : auto-immune, maladie génétique, psychiatrique, neurologiques, pathologies organiques, c'est parti !  
**Foreman** *écartant les bras* : Et moi je fais quoi ?  
**House** : Vous, allez fouiller sa boite de carton dans la rue, puisque vous aimez tellement les sans-abris.

Foreman soupira. Les trois collègues se levèrent puis partirent, laissant Wilson seul avec House. L'oncologue s'approcha de son ami en soupirant.

**Wilson** : Ecoute House. Je sais que tu as pris la cas de mon frère uniquement parce qu'il parle avec la vierge Marie et ca t'intrigue. Je sais aussi que le fait que ce soit mon frère t'es complètement égal et que, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, tu utiliseras des moyens dangereux et complètement fous pour tenter de le sauver. Alors, comme je sais que tu ne m'écouteras évidement pas, utilise toutes les méthodes que tu veux, aussi dangereuses soient elles, mais guérit le.

House, qui était face a son tableau blanc constelle de symptômes noirs, se retourna vers Wilson. Un sourire en coin, il avala deux vicodines et lui répondit.

**House** : Woa ! Quel discours. Mais tu te plantes. Le fait que ce soit ton frère rend la chose encore plus intéressante.

Il prit sa canne noire enflammée et s'avança vers Wilson en boitant.

**House** : Mais ce que je trouves encore plus intéressant, c'est que tu te préoccupes a ce point d'un homme que tu n' as pas vu depuis 9 ans.  
**Wilson** : tout le monde n'est pas aussi insensible que toi House !  
**House** : Peut être mais tu n'as pas essayer non plus de me raisonner sur la marche a suivre. Ce qui ne peut vouloir signifier qu'une chose ...

Il le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Wilson leva un sourcil.

**Wilson** : Je te l'ai dit : j'étais sur que tu ne m'écouterais pas. C'était donc parfaitement inutile !  
**House** : Faux ! Même si tu sais toujours que je ne t'écouterais pas, tu essayes quand même. La, tu as jeté l'éponge avant même d'avoir tenté la chose. Ce qui veut dire que tu sais pertinemment que ce sont tout justement mes "idées farfelues" qui sauvent les gens. Ce qui veut aussi dire ...

Il s'avança encore.

**House** : ... que tu veux à tout prix que sa vie soit sauvée. Tu as quelque chose a te faire racheter ?  
**Wilson** : Tu te plantes complètement, c'est mon frère, c'est tout.  
**House** : oh que non ! Tu me caches quelques chose ... Pourquoi est il a la rue ?  
**Wilson** : House ! Tu perds ton temps !

Wilson tourna les talons et franchit la porte pour s'éloigner de son ami. La réaction de son ami l'intriguait encore plus. Elle mettait du piquant dans toute cette histoire. House souriait. Il se disait que coute que coute, il saurait la vérité sur Wilson et son frère. En attendant, il élaborerait toutes les théories habituelles jusqu'a ce qu'il sache la vérité.

Il franchit a son tour la porte et se dirigea vers les chambres d'hôpital du 3eme étage, ou un patient dans le coma l'attendait pour déjeuner, lui permettant ainsi de profiter de l'écran plasma intègre dans sa chambre a la demande de House depuis prés de trois mois. Et ce a la barbe et au nez de Cuddy, qui n'avait pas encore découvert la supercherie. Car c'était bien connu, s'il ne voulait pas être trouve par Cuddy, il suffisait qu'il se refugie dans le seul endroit ou elle aurait voulu qu'il soit, qui s'avérait être aussi le seul endroit ou elle ne le chercherait jamais. C'est a dire, un endroit ou l'on travaille et ou l'on est prêt des patients.  
Malheureusement, après avoir appuyer sur la télécommande pour regarder le quatrième épisode de son soap préfère, Cuddy et son joli bonnet D arrivèrent en trombe. House soupira lorsqu'il vit la jolie télé plasma s'éteindre d'un coup sec, bientôt suivit d'une vision de Cuddy, les mains sur les hanches, et visiblement très en colère.

**House** : Qui est le cafteur ?  
**Cuddy** : Chase ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Et quelle est cette télé géante que je vois dans la chambre de ce patient?  
**House ***soupirant* : bien évidement, le lèche botte reprend du service. Je croyais que c'était mon cul qu'il devait embrasser, pas le votre ! Je prenais ma pause déjeuné. Oh, et pour la télé, on dit que les patients heureux ont plus de chance de guérir. Je voulais vérifier cette théorie.  
**Cuddy** : Il est dans le coma !  
**House** : Qui a dit qu'un homme dans le coma n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télé ni d'être heureux ?

Cuddy soupira profondément. Décidément, House ne changerait jamais. Elle décida néanmoins de passer outre ce "petit" incident (qui en passant avait surement coute cher a l'hôpital, car il était évident que House ne payerai jamais lui même une télé géante pour agrémenter ses heures de paresse au boulot). Mais ce n'était pas la le sujet qui l'amenait.

**Cuddy** *excédée*: Peu importe. Pouvez vous me dire ou est l'autre patient qui était dans cette chambre ?  
**House **: Entre vous et moi, je crois qu'il a été enlevé par les extraterrestres. *a voix basse en se baissant vers Cuddy* Je crois qu'ils essayent encore de percer le secret de notre sauce béchamel.  
**Cuddy** : House !  
**House** : House !

Cuddy le foudroya du regard. Cet homme ne cesserait visiblement jamais de se payer sa tête.

**House** : Désolé. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour trois ! Je ne voulais surtout pas manquer General Hospital.  
**Cuddy** : House, vous n'êtes qu'un gosse ! Où est-il ?  
**House **: en psychiatrie. Il parlait tout seul quand je suis entre, il disait "que faites vous ici? sortez". Il criait. J'ai été oblige de le transférer, mesure d'urgence.  
**Cuddy **: Ca, c'est parce que j'ai fait passer votre photo dans ce service en disant que si vous approchiez, il fallait vous renvoyez en consultations.  
**House** *air faussement désolé* : oups, vraiment désolé, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il contamine les autres patients.

**Cuddy** : Je vais faire remettre le patient dans une chambre convenable.  
**House** : Evitez de vous penchez trop, il pourrait devenir vraiment fou en voyant votre décolleté plongeant sur vos airbags.

Cuddy secoua la tête d'un air vaincu et tourna les talons pour lui offrir de nouveau une magnifique vu sur ses fesses. Il retourna dans son bureau, ou ses assistants l'attendaient depuis un bon moment. Seulement, Cameron manquait à l'appel.

**House** : Ou est Cameron ?  
**Chase** : Je ne sais pas. Elle est sortie, elle avait un truc à faire.  
**Foreman** : Elle est peut être encore en train de déjeuner ?  
**House **: A cette heure ci ? Allons, il n'y a que moi qui ait le privilège d'une pause déjeuné aussi longue. Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ?  
**Chase** : Ce n'est pas une auto-immune.  
**Foreman** : Ce n'est pas génétique non plus.  
**House***sarcastique* : Merci beaucoup les gars, j'ai besoin d'une équipe pour me dire ce que le patient n'a pas. Commencez dans l'ordre alphabétique, ce sera plus complet.  
**Chase** : Il y a beaucoup trop de tests à effectuer. Il sera mort avant !  
**House** : quel optimisme ! Continuez comme ca, j'adore !  
**Foreman** : Vous jouez avec sa vie, et c'est le frère de Wilson !

House se pencha vers Foreman, le dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il peinait à voir.

**House** : Cameron ? Vous avez change !

Foreman soupira. Son patron n'écoutait rien.

**Chase** : Il a raison ! On ne peut pas négliger ca !  
**House **: Tiens ? Le lèche botte fait le tour du service ? Et alors ? Si c'était un chimpanzé on le soignerait exactement de la même manière et vous ne feriez pas autant d'états d'âmes. J'ai besoin de réponses, alors remettez vous au travail.

Soudain, Cameron arriva, essoufflée et s'assit a sa place.

**Cameron** : Désolée, je suis en retard.  
**House **: Oh non, vous en faites pas pour nous, ca s'est a peine vu. D'ailleurs, on avance beaucoup avec l'amoureux des SDF et le lèche-cul. On a trouve au moins une trentaine de maladies que le frangin n'a pas.  
**Foreman** : Ce que vous nous demandez est beaucoup trop long !  
**House** : Eh bien faites des heures sup ! Allez au boulot !

Réticents, les trois collègues se levèrent pour sortir de la salle. Alors que Chase et Foreman s'en allaient, House s'avance et bloqua le passage a Cameron avec sa canne.

**House** : Vous, vous restez !

Cameron recula puis se rassit, attendant de voir ce que son patron lui voulait.

**House** : Ou étiez vous ?  
**Cameron** : Sortie déjeuner. Pourquoi ?  
**House **: Pendant deux heures ? Allons. Alors soit vous avez du aider trois cents grand mères à traverser la rue, soit vous aviez un rencard, soit ... *s'arrêtant* Vous aviez un rencard ? Je croyais que vous sortiez avec Chase ?  
**Cameron** : En quoi ma relation avec Chase ou avec tout autre homme pourrait bien vous intéresser ? Vous avez peur que cela empiète sur mon travail ? A moins que cet interrogatoire n'ait un tout autre but ...  
**House **: Quoi que vous imaginiez, vous vous plantez. Et votre relation avec Chase ou un autre homme m'intéresse car, si vous sortez toujours avec Chase, je peux lui pourrir sa journée avec des remarques bien placées, si c'est avec un autre et que vous sortez aussi avec Chase, je peux lui pourrir sa journée et pourrir VOTRE journée. Dans tous les cas, je suis gagnant, mais si vous ne sortez avec personne, la, je vais devoir trouver autre chose, ce qui serait franchement emmerdant.

Cameron s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de son visage.

**Cameron **: Si vous voulez me pourrir la vie, je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir en répondant à votre question. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser libre cours à votre imagination.  
**House** : Vous manquez de courage. *soupire* Hors de ma vue, allez me faire ces tests !

Cameron tourna les talons et partit. House sourit puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire, ou Wilson mangeait en lisant son journal. Mais il avait l'air préoccupé. Il se dirigea vers sa table et prit l'une des tartines beurrées qui étaient posées à cote de son café, et auxquelles il avait a  
peine touche.  
**  
****Wilson** : Te gênes pas surtout. Tu devrais pas être en train de t'occuper de ton patient ?  
**House ***la bouche pleine* : Pourquoi faire ? J'ai des larbins pour ca. Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, c'est ton frère. Mais ca n'empêche pas que j'en ai rien a foutre. Enfin, au moins, je vais peut être pouvoir retenir son nom vu que je connais le tien. Je l'ai appelle Wilson SDF  
Junior.  
**Wilson** *soupirant*: Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu as toujours un petit surnom "affectueux" pour tes patients. Je suppose que tu viens ici parce que Cuddy te cherches encore pour tes consultations non faites.  
**House** : Bingo ! J'ai vu le prochain patient, il a l'air tout simplement écœurant, je refuse de toucher ce "truc".

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait tendance à oublier que ce "truc" comme il l'appelait était aussi un être humain.

**Wilson** *changeant de sujet*: Au fait, ta mère a appelle.

House repiqua une nouvelle tartine beurrée pour la tremper dans le café bouillant de Wilson, provoquant un air las de sa part. Son ami savait pertinemment qu'il ne supportait pas le café avec des miettes dedans. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois fait exprès.

**House** : Laquelle ? Cuddy ou celle qui m'a mis au monde a l'aide de forceps ?  
**Wilson** : Ta mère biologique, idiot !  
**House** : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?  
**Wilson** : Je ne sais pas, je lui ai dit de rappeler plus tard.  
**House** : Je vais la rappeler.  
**Wilson** : Ta mère doit être bien la seule personne que tu rappelles sur terre.

House parti vers la salle de l'hôpital et décrocha le téléphone. Il composa le numéro du portable de sa mère. Il savait pertinemment qu'en appelant chez eux, il risquerait de tomber sur son père, ce qu'il voulait éviter a tout prix.  
La sonnerie retentit dans l'oreille du diagnosticien. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, puis le bruit du décrochage et l'habituel "Allo Greg" se fit entendre.

**House** : Tu m'as appelle ?  
**Maman House** : Oui. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

House attendit. Sa mère cherchait visiblement ses mots. L'atmosphère était tendue. Cela devait être quelque chose de très grave. Il en profita pour caser une petite blague afin de détendre l'atmosphère, et aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sarcastique et moqueur, même avec sa génitrice.

**House** : Il n'y aura plus de pudding lorsque je viendrais manger a la maison pour ma visite annuelle ?  
**Maman House** : Greg ....

House retint son souffle. Sa mère avait la voix tremblante. Que se passait-il donc ?

**Maman House** : Ton père est très malade. Il est à l'hôpital !

House qui s'était préparé a un choc monumentale, soupira, presque de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ca ...

**House** : Oh si ce n'est que ca. Il se remettra vite. Il s'accroche le vieux ! Crois-moi ! Il est solide ...  
**Maman House** *choquée* : Greg !  
**House** : Ecoute ...  
**Maman House** : Je vais le voir a l'hôpital demain. Tu viendras ?  
**House** : Je ne pense pas ...  
**Maman House** : Allons, chéri ...

Au même instant, alors qu'il tendait de couper court aux supplications de sa mère, son bipper sonna. Il sourit. Décidément, son pager et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller voir son père. Et il savait que sa mère ferait tout pour le  
convaincre. Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas avoir "cette" conversation, surtout maintenant. Sa mère continuait toujours de parler de l'autre cote du combiné, mais il ne l'écoutait plus.

**Maman House** : Tu m'écoutes ?  
**House** : Excuse-moi, une urgence, je dois raccrocher. Bye !  
**Maman House** : Greg, non, ne raccro....

Trop tard. House se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient. L'électronique s'affolait et émettait des petits bruits indiquant que le patient était en difficulté respiratoire.

**House** : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je vous le laisse quelques minutes et voila dans quel état il est !  
**Cameron** : Il ne respire plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, son cœur s'affole. Il faut l'intuber.  
**House** : Oh oh ! On a un nouveau symptôme ...

***


	3. When I was a child

_Voila, nous nous étions donc arrêtés avec le frère de Wilson développant de nouveaux symptômes et le père de House très malade sur un lit d'hôpital. Il est bien évident que je ne suis pas étudiante en médecine et je vous prierais donc d'être indulgents et de me signaler également toute erreur dans le cas médical. Bien évidement, en même temps, me direz vous, s'il n'y avait pas d'anomalie il n'aurait pas de cas médical mais je parlais bien évidement des anomalies de type une maladie qui est a l'ouest des symptômes évoqués. Bon, il est évident que les assistants et House peuvent se tromper mais en général ce qu'ils disent a quand même un minimum de rapport avec les symptômes du patient. Une simple erreur sera faite par Chase mais c'est purement voulu car je ne l'aime pas alors excusez moi auprès de ceux qui l'aiment s'il passe pour un boulet.  
Sinon, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour rendre ce cas médical intéressant mais je ne suis ni David Shore, ni médecin alors je ne vous promets rien. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (le début de mon intro faisait un peu narration Naheulbeukienne je trouves mais passons ... )_

_NB : Pour dernière info, Supersize me est un film dans lequel on dénonce les effets nocifs du Macdo et des fast food en général. Pour cela, un homme de corpulence moyenne mange pendant un mois matin, midi, et soir au Macdo.  
_

**Chapitre 3 : When I was a child**

Les assistants et House, ainsi que l'oncologue, étaient dans le bureau du diagnosticien. House jouait avec son stylo et s'amusait a le lancer en l'air et a le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il était rare qu'il pleuve sur le New Jersey. Mais aujourd'hui, la pluie tombait à verse sur le bâtiment de béton, comme si l'hôpital était endeuillé. Wilson tapait du pied, comme s'il battait la mesure de la pluie. Le silence s'était installe dans la salle depuis qu'ils y étaient entres après avoir stabilise et intube leur patient. House rompit bientôt ce silence.

**House **: Bon. On va continuer a regarder le temps qu'il fait dehors ou vous allez me dire ce qui provoque arythmie cardiaque et difficultés respiratoires ? Sans oublier les autres symptômes, bien sur. *tapant des mains* Allez, les gars, diagnostic différentiel. On s'active car au cas ou vous l'auriez oublier le patient est MORTEL il va donc mourir si  
on continue a se tourner les pouces.  
**Cameron ***soupirant* : Sarcoïdose ?  
**House ***sarcastique* : Bien, excepté que j'ai dit "sans oublier les autres symptômes". Mais on progresse continuez. Comme ca on ne l'aura tué qu'à moitie, ca minimise !  
**Chase** *au pif* : Lupus ?

House qui s'était remis face a son tableau blanc pivota d'un coup sec, a l'aide de sa canne, dévisageant Chase avec stupeur, comme si il avait en face de lui l'homme le plus idiot de la terre. Il mis son doigt sous sa bouche en faisant la moue, comme s'il réfléchissait.

**House **: Attendez un peu ... Vous dites ca juste pour m'emmerder ou vous savez de quoi vous parler ? Vous l'avez eu ou votre diplôme ? Dans une pochette surprise ? *levant les yeux au ciel* Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette équipe ? *se tournant vers les autres* D'autres idées stupides, comme duvet de pêche ?  
**Foreman** : Ca peut être une absorption de GHB, ou des lésions neurologiques au cerveau !  
**House **: Bien, on progresse. *a Chase* Encore une idée brillante a donner ? Non parce que je me demandes parfois si vous n'êtes pas atteint de crétinisme. Au fait, Foreman, vous n'étiez pas sensé allez faire un tour chez lui ? Qu'avez vous trouve ?

**Foreman **: Rien de particulier. Il vit dans un tuyau de chantier, près d'une usine chimique. Je n'ai rien trouve chez lui a part une couverture et des substances que j'ai ramené pour analyses.  
**House **: Eh bien qu'est ce que vous attendez ? IRM, examens toxicologiques. Analysez les substances trouvées chez lui. Oh, et pensez a chercher s'il n'a pas été empoisonné par des substances ...  
**Chase** : A quel genre de substance vous pensez ?  
**House ***sarcastique* : Humm ... Je ne sais pas moi par exemple des substances "chimiques". Il vit a cote d'une usine les gars, réveillez vous. Allez au boulot.

Les trois "larbins" partirent exécuter les ordres de leur patron. Alors que House regardait son tableau blanc avant d'aller prendre du repos dans sa salle préférée (c'est a dire celle ou il avait  
pris soin d'installer l'écran plasma pour un comateux), Wilson s'approcha de lui.

**Wilson** : House ...  
**House **: Tout ca est curieux. On a de nombreux symptômes qui feraient penser a une tumeur et pourtant ce n'en est pas une... Je pourrais le mettre sous corticoïdes mais ce serait beaucoup moins marrant de dénouer le mystère s'il est sur une table d'autopsie. Dans un sens, ce sera plus simple.  
**Wilson** : House, fais au mieux ! Du moment qu'il guérit ... c'est tout ce que je demande.

House se tourna vers l'oncologue avec un regard suspicieux et son habituel sourire en coin.  
**  
****House** : Intéressant ...  
**Wilson** : Quoi ?  
**House** : Ton intérêt grandissant pour ton frère. Sans compter le fait que tu ne m'as répondu tout a l'heure ...  
**Wilson** *évasif* : Ta mère appelait pour quoi au juste ?  
**House** *sur un ton moqueur* : Oh simplement pour savoir si je préférais du pudding ou des muffins pour Noel !

Wilson s'approcha de lui.

**Wilson** : tu mens House !

House lui fit un grand sourire.

**House** : Tout le monde mens, Wilson ! Je dois y aller, je vais louper General Hospital.  
**Wilson** : Cuddy va te chercher partout.  
**House **: C'est le but. J'adore la vision de Cuddy furax et essoufflée après avoir couru dans tout l'hôpital. Si elle te demande ou je suis, tu ne sais pas.  
**Wilson** *souriant* : Comme toujours !

Wilson souriait. Le passe temps préfère de House était d'emmerder Cuddy, tout le monde le savait. Mais ces jours ci, il mettait le paquet.  
L'oncologue sorti du bureau et se dirigea vers le sien, ou des patients l'attendaient surement.  
Quand au diagnosticien, il alla encore une fois tenir compagnie a l'homme dans le coma. Cuddy n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de remettre le second patient dans cette chambre, jugeant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas contre House et qu'il était préférable qu'elle lui laisse un lit de  
libre, sous peine de voir un des patients transféré dans un service bien pire que la psychiatrie.  
Il s'installa sur le lit moelleux, prit la télécommande pour relever le dossier et s'y mettre confortablement. Accompagné de chips qu'il avait posé sur le lit du patient, il alluma la télévision et se mit a réciter machinalement les paroles de son soap favori, au même moment que les mots sortaient de la bouche des personnages.  
House connaissait cette série par cœur et avait vu toutes les saisons diffusées jusqu'a présent des millions de fois. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait trouve cette série sans intérêt et même complètement ennuyeuse. Cuddy la qualifiait même de "série du troisième âge".  
Mais il s'en fichait.  
Alors qu'il était pris dans le visionnage de sa série, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il repensa à la conversation avec sa mère. Sa jambe le lançait. Fébrilement, ses doigts attrapèrent le flacon de médicaments dans sa poche et en firent sauter le bouchon. Les cachets analgésiques rejoignirent son estomac en une fraction de seconde. Il espérait vraiment que sa mère ne rappellerait jamais et même si possible ... que son père ne s'en sorte pas. Il le détestait a un point inimaginable. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un a ce point. La voix de sa mère hurlait dans sa tête "il faut que tu ailles le voir". Il se rappelait ses paroles "ton père est très malade". Il n'en avait pas envie. Aller le voir a l'hôpital ? Et puis quoi encore ? "Il faut que tu lui pardonnes !" Jamais ! Jamais ... Il reprit deux vicodines. 4 en seulement quelques secondes. Si ca continuait, il allait encore faire une overdose. "Tu dois passe outre, c'est ton père !" Non, c'était hors de question ... Encore deux vicodines. Un bras l'arrêta alors qu'il allait avaler deux cachets de trop. La voix de sa mère s'éloigna puis s'éteignit. Cuddy lui tenait le bras et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il était tombe par terre sans s'en rendre compte. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermes machinalement pour tenter de calmer les voix qui criaient en lui. Cuddy prit le flacon ouvert dans ses mains ainsi que le bouchon et referma le tout puis le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever et l'assit sur le lit.

**Cuddy** : Ca va House ?  
**House** *reprenant ses esprits* : Oh oui, je faisais juste un petit somme. Par terre, c'est plus confortable.  
**Cuddy** : Vous êtes sur ?

House ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passe. Aussi opta t-il pour l'option de taquiner Cuddy jusqu'a ce qu'elle oublie l'incident.

**House** : Maman s'inquiète pour moi ? Si vous avez peur que j'aille de nouveau mal, vous pouvez toujours m'exempter de consultations.

Cuddy soupira. Il s'était encore payé sa tête !

**Cuddy** : Allez immédiatement en consultations.  
**House** : Je me sens encore un peu faible ...  
**Cuddy** : Tout de suite, House !  
**House** : M'mann !!

Réticent, il se dirigea vers les salles de consultations. Sa diversion avait visiblement marché puisque Cuddy semblait persuadée qu'il s'était paye sa tête du début a la fin. Tant mieux.  
House entra dans la salle de consultation numéro 1, où une jolie blonde de 17 ans l'attendait. Il sourit. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal les consultations. Il l'examina pendant un moment puis lui fit une ordonnance et la laissa partir, non sans mater son string noir qui dépassait au passage.  
Son second patient fut un homme qui devait peser au moins 125 kilos avec un affreux double menton. House, aussi charmant qu'a son habitude, ne manqua pas l'occasion de s'en moquer.  
**  
****House** : Wao ! A vu d'œil je dirais que vous avec ingurgité au moins 9000 Bigmac en un an. Vous pourriez jouer dans "Supersize me"  
**Le patient** *vexe* : Vous devez être le docteur House je suppose ?  
**House** *air faussement choque* : Quoi ? Cuddy a fait passer une note ici aussi ? Ou alors c'est ma célébrité qui a fait le tour !

L'homme se dirigea vers la table de consultation pour s'y asseoir, stoppé immédiatement par un geste de la main de la part d'House.

**House** *grimaçant* : Je ne suis pas sur que la table de consultation tienne le coup... Le matériel de l'hôpital n'est pas si solide.

L'homme le dévisagea et commença à s'assoir sous l'œil inquiet de House.  
**  
****House** : Non, non, non, je ne plaisantais pas.

L'homme le foudroya du regard et renonça à s'assoir, comprenant que ce médecin ne lui laissait pas le choix. Quel caractère ! Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ca.

**House** : Bon alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? En dehors de votre poids carrément au dessus de la norme ?  
**Le patient** : Mes jambes me font très mal. J'ai des élancements depuis que j'ai couru pour faire mon footing ce matin.  
**House ***a part* : Mon dieu ! En plus d'être gros il est bête ... *au patient* Ca m'a l'air problématique. Je vais demander l'avis d'un spécialiste.

House décrocha le téléphone et appela Cuddy, disant qu'il était sur un cas ambigüe et avait besoin d'un avis supplémentaire. Apres avoir raccroché, ils attendirent quelques minutes et Cuddy fit son apparition.  
**  
****Cuddy** : Qu'y a t-il House ?  
**House ***moqueur* : Ah ! Docteur Cuddy ! Merci de vous être déplacée ! Cet homme a des élancements dans les jambes après avoir fait un footing. Vous croyez que son tour de taille y est pour quelque chose ?

Cuddy le dévisagea d'un air excédé.

**Cuddy ***tout bas a House* : Vous faites ca juste pour m'emmerder, arrêtez ca tout de suite ou je vous retire l'écran plasma dans la chambre du comateux ! *au patient a voix haute* Vous avez des courbatures monsieur, rentrez chez vous, étirez vous et tout ira mieux !

Le patient pris ses affaires et s'en fut, non sans signaler a Cuddy qu'il souhaitait porter plainte contre le Docteur House. Cuddy lui indiqua le commissariat le plus proche avec réticence. Elle était fatiguée des plaintes continuelles qu'ils recevaient au sujet de House.  
Elle sermonna House, qui, comme a son habitude, ne l'écoutait pas et ne se contenta que de répondre par une ou deux remarques bien senties sur son décolleté et son statut de femme dans la hiérarchie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le réfectoire ou son meilleur ami l'attendait.  
Il tendit la main vers les tartines, tentant de voler le petit déjeuner de Wilson comme a son habitude, mais l'oncologue le stoppa net.

**Wilson** : Ah non. C'est mauvais pour toi mon vieux !  
**House** : Comment ca ? C'est mauvais pour le patient que je viens d'avoir tu veux dire ... Pour moi ...  
**Wilson** : Cuddy m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouve par terre dans la chambre du comateux, prêt à faire une overdose de Vicodine.  
**House **: Les nouvelles vont vite a ce que je vois ... Mais bon sang, on peut donc pas faire un somme sans que ca ameute toute la région ?  
**Wilson** : House ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

House hésita. Il savait que cette fois, il n'arriverait pas a duper son ami ni a éluder la question. Il devait lui dire, de la manière la plus légère du monde. Apres tout ce n'était pas grand chose.

**House **: Mon père est a l'hôpital ! Il est très malade... *sarcastique* Mais il n'est pas encore mort alors je m'inquiète, je m'en voudrais beaucoup s'il guérissait.  
**Wilson** : Tu comptes aller le voir ?

Au même instant, le bipper de House sonna, sous l'œil méfiant de Wilson.

**Wilson** : Ton bipper a vraiment sonné ou cette conversation t'emmerde ?  
**House** : Un peu des deux. Excuse-moi, j'ai un patient qui délire.

Au même instant, les deux se levèrent et partirent vers la salle d'IRM. Le frère de Wilson était levé et s'éloignait de Cameron, Chase et Foreman qui tentaient de le ramener a la raison.

**Cameron** : Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous essayons juste de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez vous.  
**House** *sarcastique* : brillant ! Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir vers vous.  
**Eric Wilson **: Ne m'approchez pas !! Vous allez tout dire et puis vous me tuerez. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.  
**House **: C'est cool, maintenant la psychose est au rendez-vous. Bientôt il va contracter tous les symptômes de la planète. Personne n'a pense qu'un sédatif ... ?

House sorti une seringue de sa poche et piqua le patient, qui s'évanoui aussitôt.

**House **: Cherchez ses antécédents familiaux. Ca ne devrait pas être complique c'est surement dans le dossier de Wilson. Et faites les examens que je vous ai demandés en y ajoutant ceux pour les pathologies psychiatriques.

Les assistants sortirent avec le patient dans leurs bras, laissant Wilson et House seuls.  
**  
****House** : Bon tu m'excuses, j'ai encore des consultations ...  
**Wilson** : House ... Notre conversation n'était pas finie.  
**House** *énervé* : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Va le voir mon père puisque tu y tiens tant ...!  
**Wilson** : Que s'est-il passe avec ton père ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parle !  
**House** : Ca n'a aucune importance !  
**Wilson** : Bien sur que si ...

House se tourna vers l'oncologue, visiblement très irrite.

**House** *hurlant presque* : Je n'irais pas le voir !! C'est clair ???

Le silence se fit. House soupira. Il avait retrouve son calme. Il prit deux vicodines. Il était temps de lui raconter. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Wilson. House s'assit face à la  
fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber. Il inspira profondément et entama son récit.

**House** : Quand j'étais enfant ...

***


	4. My heart is broken

**_  
_Chapitre 4 : My heart is broken ...**

Il faisait beau ce jour là. L'enfant jouait dans la cour avec insouciance, tentant d'attraper les papillons avec ses petits doigts fins. Il courait et profitait du beau temps. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans.  
Son visage fin et mignon, encadrés par des cheveux bruns en bataille, était mis en valeur par deux magnifiques prunelles bleues séduisantes. A cet âge la déjà, il était dote d'un physique attractif. Sa mère sorti sur le pas de la porte et l'appela.

**Maman** : Gregory, vient manger mon chéri.  
**House** : Oui maman !

House entra dans la maison et s'installa sur la dernière chaise disposée autour de la table de la cuisine, ou les ingrédients étaient réunis pour se sustenter. Il était d'ailleurs affame.  
Son père le vit entrer et lui jeta un regard froid et lourd de reproches.

**Son père** : On t'avait dit de rentrer pour midi.  
**House** *voix craintive* : Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.  
**Son père** : Un vrai homme apprend à faire ce qu'on lui demande. Tu aurais du vérifier.  
**Sa mère** : Je t'en prie, ce n'est qu'un enfant.  
**Son père** : Il faut qu'il apprenne tôt. Sinon, il ne deviendra rien de bon !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. La mère se tut et le repas commença. Le petit enfant se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, comme un véritable petit soldat. Il mangeait proprement, les poings sur la table, faisant attention de ne rien renverser sur lui ou sur la nappe. Il mangeait tout, bien qu'il n'aimait pas le contenu de son assiette. Mais il ne disait rien et ne grimaçait même pas. De temps à autre, il regardait son père d'un coup d'œil furtif puis reportait ses yeux immédiatement sur l'assiette de peur que ce dernier n'aperçoive son manège.  
Quel genre d'enfant de six ans mange ainsi ? Et surtout, quel genre d'enfant a peur de son père a ce point ? L'enfant relâcha son attention un moment et, par inadvertance, appuya sur le manche de sa fourchette qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit métallique.  
Son père leva les yeux de son assiette et lança à sa progéniture un regard noir de colère. Le jeune House ramassa la fourchette et ferma les yeux, dans l'attente d'une punition qui allait forcement venir.  
Et il sentit le contact brulant de la main de son géniteur sur sa joue. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il en avait mal dans tout le crane. Il manqua d'ailleurs d'en tomber de sa chaise, mais se retint à la table à temps. Il ravala la boule qui montait dans sa gorge et se retint de pleurer. Car son père avait horreur de le voir pleurer et lui répétait sans cesse "que les hommes ne pleuraient pas". Il avait encore bien plus peur de la punition qui suivrait s'il se laissait aller de la sorte.  
Malheureusement pour Gregory House, la baffe n'était pas la seule chose dont son père se contentait. Les reproches fusèrent immédiatement après.

**Son père** : Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention voyons ? Décidément, tu es tellement bête et maladroit. Je me demande de qui tu as hérité. Comment je peux avoir un fils pareil ? Encore une bêtise de ce genre et tu dormiras dehors cette nuit, c'est compris ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il devait faire attention. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était dormir dehors. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, House en ressortait frigorifié, a moitié mort.  
Il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle avec sa mère, puis l'aida a faire un brin de ménage. Apres quoi, il monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs.  
Ou plutôt, dans son placard. Car depuis près d'une semaine, son père avait aménagé la penderie du couloir pour que son fils y séjourne. En effet, House avait eut le malheur de casser malencontreusement un beau verre en cristal. Son père, après lui avoir donné plusieurs gifles retentissantes dont il gardait encore la marque et l'avoir accablé de reproches, tous plus injustes les uns que les autres, avait décidé de lui infliger une dernière punition pour que "le crime" ne se reproduise plus.  
A l'aide de la faible lumière qui avait été installée dans le placard, House commença ses devoirs. Il les fit minutieusement, comme toujours. House n'était pas un enfant qui aimait l'école. Mais il savait pertinemment ce que son père lui ferait s'il ne travaillait pas et ne réussissait pas ses études. Pourtant, il venait juste de débuter l'école primaire. Mais son père lui en demandait toujours plus. Il exigeait de lui la perfection, faute de quoi, il lui infligeait des punitions lourdes et sévères.  
Gregory se surprit à rêver de son avenir. Il attendait avec impatience le jour ou il pourrait enfin fuir la demeure familiale. Quel métier exercerait-il alors ? Serait-il professeur ? Mathématicien ? Ecrivain ? Médecin ? Agent secret ? Il soupira. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait le courage d'en parler a son père, celui-ci lui répondait sèchement qu'il serait "mendiant" ou encore "chômeur" ou qu'il ferait un travail minable puisqu'il n'était qu'un "bon a rien".  
Heureusement, sa mère était la pour le soutenir. Elle prenait souvent son parti. Mais elle devait également souvent se taire, car elle aussi craignait son mari. House n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais il avait compris tout cela. Il était très intelligent. Il avait observe et comprit.  
Voguant dans le tumulte de ses pensées, l'enfant baissa sa garde et s'endormit sur des devoirs non-faits, rêvant d'un avenir prospère ou il serait aime comme il le méritait ...

Tout à coup, le gamin se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un l'empoignait par le col et le trainait a l'extérieur du placard. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son père, dans une fureur noire.

**Son père** : Petit vaurien. Tu dors au lieu de travailler ? Tu crois qu'on réussit dans la vie en claquant des doigts ?

Son père le frappa d'un grand coup de poing. L'enfant valsa par terre. Puis, il lui donna des coups de pieds à terre, comme on en donne à un chien. Une fois sa rage calmée, son père l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et traversa la maison, trainant l'enfant à sa suite comme un paquet de linge sale.  
Puis, il ouvrit la porte et le balança dehors, dans le jardin. L'enfant s'écrasa sur le sol avec douleur. Mais il ne cria même pas, de peur d'énerver encore plus son père.

**Son père** : Puisque tu as l'air si confortablement installé dans ton placard, j'en conclus que cela ne te suffit plus. C'est pourquoi tu dormiras dehors et demain matin, ce sera une douche glacée !

La porte claqua. L'enfant se releva avec difficulté. Il avait atterrit sur le gravier. En boitant, il alla s'allonger dans l'herbe. Ce serait plus confortable pour dormir. Il allait encore surement boiter pendant quelques jours, mais après, cela irait mieux. Apres tout, son père faisait surement cela pour son bien ...  
Il aurait eu quelques années de plus, il aurait trouvé cette situation aberrante. Mais l'enfant qui était en lui avait la fâcheuse manie de tous les enfants maltraites : défendre leur bourreau !  
Se recroquevillant sur lui même dans l'herbe, l'enfant se mit a sangloter dans le froid. Il avait mal partout : au dos, a la jambe. Ses mains étaient écorchées par le gravier. Mais plus que son corps, ce qui lui faisait infiniment plus mal c'était son cœur.  
Son cœur le faisait souffrir, comme si on y avait plante un poignard qu'on retournait sans cesse dans la plaie pour faire revivre la douleur.  
Apres une heure où il se laissa aller complètement, se permettant de pleurer tant que son père ne pouvait l'entendre, il essuya ses yeux rougis et fit en sorte qu'on ne vit pas qu'il avait versé la moindre larme. Puis, épuisé par tant d'émotions, et surtout vaincu par la douleur lancinante qui torturait tous les membres de son corps, de ce corps dont il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser, il s'endormit.  
C'était ca, son quotidien de tous les jours. Et ca se reproduirait encore et encore, jusqu'a qu'il soit en âge de se défendre ... ou de partir !

Dans le bureau, le silence s'installa, pesant, oppressant. Le diagnosticien regardait la pluie tomber et jouait avec sa canne. Pendant le récit, il avait du avaler au moins 8 vicodines. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait d'overdose. Mais pour une fois, Wilson n'avait rien dit. La situation justifiait la prise d'analgésiques. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas justifiée en temps habituel, mais ...  
L'oncologue était face a son ami, assit dans sa chaise de bureau sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il savait que House n'aimait pas qu'on ait pitié ou qu'on éprouve une quelconque compassion pour lui.  
Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car le bipper de son ami sonna. Bien qu'il fût persuadé que House l'avait mis à sonner exprès, il n'en dit rien et le diagnosticien s'en alla.

C'était Cuddy qui le bipait pour qu'il aille encore une fois en consultation. Ce qu'il fit en trainant la patte comme a son habitude. Il goba deux cachets pour se donner une contenance. Ainsi, il pourrait faire ses blagues et sarcasmes habituels sans qu'il paraisse aller mal. Et on ne lui poserait pas de questions.  
Il entra dans la salle d'examen numéro un ou un patient ordinaire l'attendait.

**Le patient** *voix haut perchée* : J'ai un problème docteur !  
**House** : Oui et même un gros car vous êtes stupide. Bien évidement que vous avez un problème gros nigaud sinon vous ne viendriez pas à l'hôpital. Enfin passons, dites votre voix c'est naturel ou vous avez trop crié à vous faire un claquage des cordes vocales ? Non parce que la vous pouvez carrément postuler pour un rôle dans le trentième épisode de Naheulbeuk vous serez surement accepte.  
**Le patient** : Qu'est ce que j'ai ?  
**House** *sarcastique* : La réponse était dans la question : un claquage des cordes vocales ! Sur ce, rentrez chez vous, attendez que ca passe, évitez de parler ca fera des vacances a tout le monde comme ca et on aura moins l'impression que vous êtes juste profondément con et si vous ne tenez pas le coup faites vous un bon grog pour essayer de réchauffer tout ca.  
**Le patient** : Quels médicaments je dois prendre ?  
**House** : Aucun ! Rentrez chez vous et ne venez plus emmerder les médecins de cet hôpital.

L'homme parti, outre. Mais il n'osa pas répliquer car quelque chose lui disait que le diagnosticien allait surement en faire de la pâtée pour chien s'il osait s'y opposer. Ce médecin avait l'air sur les nerfs.  
Et le patient n'était pas si loin de la vérité.  
House regarda l'heure. Il avait loupe General Hospital. Tant pis ...  
Il sorti de la salle de consultation et alla en boitant vers un couloir désert ou il s'appuya contre le mur.  
Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Elle était comme prête a exploser. Le diagnosticien goba deux cachets de Vicodine. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. Il ferma les yeux. Deux vicodines encore.  
Dans sa tête, des images de son passe s'imposaient a lui. Encore deux cachets. Une phrase martelait son crane et cognait dans sa tête sans s'arrêter. Une seule phrase qui avait marquée toute son enfance et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cette phrase qui résumait son passe et continuait de le torturer encore et encore chaque jour de son existence :

" Tu dois être un homme "

***


	5. I want to be like butterflies

**Chapitre 5 : I want to be like butterflies**

Les beaux yeux bleus du diagnosticien se posèrent avec amertume sur la poignée de métal froid. Il inspira un grand coup. Tout ses muscles se préparaient a l'abaisser pour affronter sa souffrance. Mais rien ne se produisit.  
C'était comme si son corps même l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, comme si la barrière psychologique qui l'enfermait l'empêcherait a tout jamais d'assumer cette part de lui même. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira une nouvelle fois. Sa main chercha mécaniquement le flacon d'analgésiques dans sa poche droite et fit sauter la barrière de plastique qui se dressait entre lui et les comprimes. Le bruit même du capuchon qui se débouchait lui procurait déjà un soulagement indicible. C'était l'anonce de l'arrivée prochaine de sa drogue quotidienne qui allait le soulager psychologiquement et physiquement. Il pourrait planer et oublier l'espace d'un instant ou il se trouvait, et surtout auprès de qui. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les cachets salvateurs. Il en prit trois puis referma la boite et les goba d'un seul coup.  
Il regarda aux alentours. L'hôpital était désert. Le métal contre sa paume devenait de plus en plus froid. Il resserra sa main vacante autour de sa canne.  
Sa main crispée sur le bois, comme si sa vie même en dépendait. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal a la jambe. Il resserra sa main autour de l'objet qui allait lui permettre d'entrer dans la pièce qui se dressait au delà du mur en face de lui. Il imaginait déjà les quatre murs et le lit blanc, occupe par un homme imposant et arrogant qui lui donnerait envie de s'enfuir des la première vue. Un homme qui ne ferait que des reproches. Des reproches qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Et une mère aimante, mais soumise, qui tenterait de calmer ses ardeurs un peu  
trop blessantes. Et un médecin qui perdrait tout ses sarcasmes et son humour pour lui hurler dessus comme un enfant hargneux et plein de haine devant toute cette enfance, toute ces années gâchées par un père brutal et inhumain. De nouveau, sa main s'achemina d'elle même vers le contenu de sa poche pour en sortir deux nouveaux Vicodines. Il allait s'arrêter la. Il ne devait pas faire une overdose. Pas maintenant. Pas sous les yeux de cet homme !  
Il relâcha la pression et se détacha de l'étreinte portuaire. Il s'apprêtait a faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'image de sa mère. Blanc comme un linge, House du se forcer à faire volte face. Il n'avait plus le choix : il devait entrer dans la pièce.

**Maman House** : tu es finalement venu voir ton père !

House avait quelques difficultés a rassembler ses mots. Mais il caressa son flacon de Vicodine et retrouva un peu de contenance. Il déglutit, agitant les lèvres et les cordes vocales pour répondre par un sarcasme.

**House** *sarcastique* : Oh non. Je me suis trompée je venais voir Papy Walt mais la morgue est de l'autre cote ...

Sa mère le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son fils ne changeait pas. Il dissimulait sa douleur et ses craintes derrière un masque d'ironie et de sarcasmes, refusant d'admettre qu'il pu ressentir. House regardait sa mère en silence. L'absence de bruit dans les couloirs du bâtiment de béton et de marbre l'effrayait. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine a l'en faire mal, et il avait peur que ce silence le trahisse. Qu'il trahisse ses sentiments, sa haine, son envie de fuir, et ce cœur qui battait si fort qu'il était persuade que son interlocutrice ne pouvait en ignorer le bruit. Ses yeux d'océan s'abaissèrent sur le sol, puis se relevèrent promptement. Ne surtout pas trahir la moindre faiblesse ! Il inspira et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, s'appuyant sur sa canne en grimaçant, tout en évitant de regarder le nom qui s'affichait avec fierté juste a cote de la porte blanche.

Tout était comme il se l'imaginait déjà : quatre murs parfaitement blancs, un lit au milieu, des fenêtres vitrées et une table de chevet. Quelques chaises étaient installées sur les cotes de la pièce, pour les éventuels visiteurs. Une chambre d'hôpital basique en somme. Mais certains éléments différaient de sa vision des choses. Les volets étaient tirés. Il faisait très sombre dans la chambre. Et l'homme qui se tenait dans le lit blanc n'avait pu la prestance d'autrefois. Il  
était diminue. Un vieillard malade et maigre dans un lit de mort. On aurait dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours. House avait peine a croire que c'était cet être frêle qui l'avait battu et humilier si souvent. Si on lui avait dit que son père était mort la veille de son arrivée et que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait sa place dans ce lit, il l'aurait cru sans peine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, House s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre a ce que son père tourne la tête vers lui et lui pose une question comme "Qui êtes vous jeune homme?" ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

House ne savait que faire face a ce spectacle. Devait-il être soulage ? Ou devait-il au contraire avoir pitié du squelette vivant qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux bleus ? Ou encore devait-il être en colère de voir qu'il ne pourrait pas déverser sa haine sur son géniteur ? Car il était bien évident que cracher son venin sur un homme dans un état aussi pitoyable relevait de la pure bêtise et ne le soulagerait nullement.  
Ses yeux bleus ... il les avait hérités de son père même. Pourtant, ces yeux si profonds et scintillants, il ne les trouva pas lorsque le malade tourna la tête vers lui. C'était bien les même yeux, mais terriblement ternes et tristes. Vides, dépourvus de sens ... ils  
avaient perdu tout leur éclat. House et son père observèrent un silence de plomb pendant plusieurs longues minutes. La mère du diagnosticien était au désespoir, attendant qu'ils se parlent. Pourquoi ne prononçaient-ils pas le moindre mot ? Un affrontement de regards,  
tels deux océans qui se livrent bataille, l'un s'étendant a l'infini, l'autre s'arrêtant a la berge voisine, comme épuisé de son eau. Mais deux océans volontaires, fermes, décidés, qui n'achèveront leur lutte insensée que lorsqu'ils seront sur de leur victoire.  
Finalement, les prunelles perturbantes du médecin triomphèrent de celles de son père,  
qui avaient perdu tout leur charme et toute leur puissance. Mais les mots de haine et de colère sont toujours les plus durs a prononcer, malgré toute les années d'attente qu'on supporte pour qu'ils franchissent enfin le seuil de nos lèvres. C'est ainsi que les paroles des deux membres de la même famille restaient bloques au fond de leurs gorges, incapables de s'en extirper que ce soit par la force ou par la négociation du moindre son prononcé. Tout l'organisme de House  
s'unissait pour l'empêcher d'émettre ne serait ce qu'un murmure. Ses lèvres se détachaient l'une de l'autre, puis revenaient se sceller ensemble en une gymnastique machinale et répétitive. Le combat de regard bleu, a qui noierait l'autre le premier, s'acheva par une  
nouvelle capitulation du géniteur qui tourna la tête vers les fenêtres obstruées de lumière.  
Dans la chambre glacée, le silence perdura.

***


	6. Forgive me

**Chapitre 6 : Forgive me ...**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, les deux hommes avaient cessé de se fixer. L'un regardait le sol avec une concentration exagérée, comme s'il voulait déceler la composition de son marbre. Il cherchait les irrégularités, les rayures. Des rayures qui n'existaient pas puisque le marbre ne pouvait être rayé que par du diamant. Alors, à moins qu'on ait apporté un chariot dont les roulettes étaient faites avec du diamant, le marbre serait parfaitement lisse, peu importe ou le diagnosticien regarderait.  
Encore une fois, son cœur battait fort dans le silence environnant. Toute sa haine et sa rage contenues depuis tant d'années s'accumulaient peu à peu dans son esprit, coulant de son cerveau jusque dans ses veines, empoisonnant son sang d'un mal indicible et destructeur. Ses tempes lui faisaient mal, son crâne était comme enserré dans un étau. Il regarda en direction du malade. Ce dernier posait ses iris sur les volets sombres, comme s'il pouvait percer la barrière de bois et de verre pour admirer le paysage qui se dressait au delà. Sa bouche était hermétiquement close, comme s'il fallait qu'il la serre de plus en plus pour qu'aucun son n'en filtre. Ses sourcils froncés montraient toute l'attention qu'il portait à la vitre. Une attention démesurée, tout comme celle de House pour le sol de marbre.  
La mère du médecin était sortie, comme si elle s'imaginait que les laisser seuls débloquerait la situation. Elle avait prétexté une course urgente et importante à faire. Mais House savait qu'il en était autrement. Comme toujours, elle fuyait ...  
Elle avait fuit quand il s'agissait de le protéger lorsqu'il était enfant, elle avait fuit aujourd'hui devant le silence des deux hommes. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Les mots s'accumulaient à l'amorce de ses lèvres depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Si Wilson avait été là, il n'aurait pas manqué de faire une remarque sur l'idiotie de la situation. Quoique ... Maintenant qu'il savait tout, House n'était plus très sûr que la réaction de son ami. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce calme qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque minute. D'un coup sec, le diagnosticien se leva et grimaça, se tenant la jambe. Il ferma l'espace d'un instant ses paupières sur ses deux iris d'un bleu pur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour se diriger vers l'issue la plus proche. Il agrippa la poignée grise d'une toute autre manière qu'à son arrivée, comme si elle le sauvait d'un destin pire que la mort. Mais il savait que sa paume entrerait de nouveau en contact avec cette dernière d'ici quelques minutes, et que, cette fois-ci, ce geste ne lui serait pas salvateur.  
Il sortit dans le couloir, puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Il huma l'air en fermant ses yeux d'azur. Il serra le poing et frappa dans le vide. Puis, pour la troisième fois de la journée, ses phalanges se frayèrent automatiquement un chemin jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa poche pour en dévisser le contenu de plastique. Il effleura lentement les gélules ovales du bout des doigts, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'instant. Certains hommes étaient avides de pouvoir et de lucre, House, lui, ne l'était que de Vicodine. Après une longue négociation avec les antalgiques, il pressa fermement les médicaments dans sa main et les sortis de leur prison de plastique. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il n'en avait pas pris, il pouvait bien en ingérer encore quelques uns. Cette fois ci, les cachets vinrent par quatre s'acheminer dans sa gorge jusque dans son estomac pour achever leur course dilués par l'acidité gastrique. Le bruit et la sensation de la déglutition lui fit un bien fou, lui permettant de se remettre de ses émotions. Mais il savait que cela n'était pas fini. Tant que le silence entre lui et celui qui avait contribué à sa mise au monde subsisterait, rien ne pourrait être achevé. Nerveusement, il rebouchait le flacon d'analgésiques et en faisait sauter l'obstacle blanc tour à tour. Finalement, il en ingéra deux de plus. Encore une fois, il frôlait l'overdose à mesure que les comprimés s'approchaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quelque part, ces petites ellipses biodégradables étaient comme lui : prisonnières. A la différence prêt que son cachot à lui était beaucoup plus psychique que matériel.

Il inspira à grandes bouffées l'air frais du matin, comme si c'était là ses dernières prises d'oxygène. Puis, repus d'air et de Vicodine, il se retira à l'intérieur des bâtiments de ciment. Une fois entré dans le tombeau de pierre, son regard se porta tout naturellement sur les environs toujours déserts. Pure coïncidence ? House ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. C'était comme si la construction même et ses habitants l'incitaient à entamer le dialogue avec son père. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas décidé, et cette fois ne tergiversa pas avec la poignée d'entrée de la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, le visage du patient, absorbé dans sa contemplation des vitres froides pivota d'un coup sec. Il le regardait d'un air sévère, puis, pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, les sons enjambèrent enfin la commissure de ses lèvres.

Mais contrairement aux mots auxquels il s'était attendu, ceux-ci le déconcertèrent.

**Papa House** : Pardon ...

House peinait à réaliser les mots qui venaient de s'orienter vers ses oreilles. Son cerveau bloquait pour assimiler l'information, comme s'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un rêve irréel et insensé. Bien que les excuses se soient plutôt apparentées à un murmure, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Comment un homme tel que son père pouvait-il daigner prononcer ce simple mot de requête de rémission ? Il n'en revenait pas lui même. Les yeux froids le dévisageaient, remplis de larmes qui s'arrêtaient à leur naissance. Quelque chose bloquait leur écoulement, comme si il était dangereux qu'elles dévalent trop vite la pente des joues du malade. House palissait à vue d'œil, ses yeux azurés scintillants tremblotaient dans leurs orifices de chair. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient faiblement, comme pour laisser passer un air que son organisme peinait à capter. Mais il comprit bien vite que la raison de son trouble n'était pas une véritable disculpation, car son père rouvrit la bouche. Mais ces nouvelles paroles, déversées en flot continu de délire, n'étaient pas celle d'un homme qui regrettait, mais celle d'un petit enfant apeuré dans un coin de pièce, un enfant qui demandait pardon pour les fautes commises, un enfant qui suppliait son père ...  
**  
Papa House** : Pardon papa. Ne me fais pas de mal, s'il te plait ... NON, pas la cravache ... je t'en supplie ... arrête ! Papa, je t'aime ...

Et House comprit. Il comprit la cause du gâchis de son enfance, il comprit les raisons pour lesquelles son père avait été si dur, il comprit les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait poussé à être un homme alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et cette découverte, qui aurait du le rendre compatissant envers un homme qui n'avait fait que reproduire les maltraitances dont il avait été victime durant son enfance, décupla au contraire sa rage. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Comment avait-il pu alors qu'il connaissait la souffrance psychologique et physique que cela apportait ? Comment avait-il pu se venger sur un enfant fragile et sans défense ?  
House serra le poing autour de sa canne. S'il avait eu plus de force dans la main, il l'aurait sans doute brisée en deux. Il hurla à la mort pour appeler les infirmières. Celles-ci arrivèrent en trombe et il leur intima l'ordre d'apposer des sangles au patient car il délirait. Puis il parti en s'appuyant avec plus de difficulté encore sur sa jambe droite. Mais il avait déjà pris trop de Vicodine. Il se mordit la lèvre, grimaça, et s'arrêta quelques instants.  
Une infirmière s'approcha de lui en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et il la rejeta violement en lui disant de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il banda ses muscles et se força à marcher jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le parking, où sa moto l'attendait sagement. Il la regarda avec appréhension. S'il prenait la route maintenant, dans l'état où il était, il allait surement se planter quelque part. Mais il était hors de question qu'il appelle Wilson ou l'un de ses larbins pour venir le chercher. De toute façon, Cuddy devait déjà être furieuse après lui car plusieurs fois dans la silence de l'hôpital, il avait sentit son bipper vibrer.  
Tant pis ... Il prit deux cachets dans le flacon de Vicodine et les ingéra. Puis, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, attendant que les antidouleurs fassent leur effet.

Et il enfourcha sa moto, direction l'hôpital Princeton Placeboro !

***


	7. I want to run away

**Chapitre 7 : I want to run away ...**

Le diagnosticien tremblait lorsqu'il arriva au seuil du Princeton Hospital. Ses mains s'agitaient en des soubresauts incontrôlés comme si une terrible maladie génétique l'empêchait de reprendre possession de son corps. Plusieurs fois sur la route, il avait manque de peu de se planter sur le bas cote en un vol plane dont il ne serait surement pas ressorti vivant. Mais coup de la chance ou signe du destin, il avait évité ces incidents mortels. Bien que House ne croyait ni a la chance ni au destin. Rien n'est coïncidence. Il ferma les yeux après avoir lance un regard noir aux alentours pour éloigner les éventuels curieux. Ses doigts, comme mus par un automatisme qui le dépassaient, trouvèrent encore sans difficulté la voie du soulagement. Les pilules blanches rejoignirent le contenu déjà désastreux de son estomac.  
Derrière la barrière de peau des paupières, le médecin voyait tour a tour se profiler les images de son père diminue, de son père mourant, de son père délirant ...  
_Pardon. _Un seul mot qui l'avait mis dans une rage indicible. Un mot qui s'était grave dans sa chair depuis quelques heures et qui ne s'en déferait plus, comme un stigmate profondément incruste dans la chair. Tout comme à l'hôpital, son cœur recommençait à le faire souffrir. Un point de douleur au centre de l'organe vital le forçait à inspirer profondément et à expirer doucement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Ses yeux bleus étaient embués. Sans doute était-ce la douleur qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, ajoutant l'eau lacrymale a celle de l'océan bleu. Non ... Il ne pouvait pas être blesse par la situation actuelle.  
House n'était jamais triste. House n'était pas sensible ... House s'était forge ainsi. Pourquoi devrait-il en être autrement ? Ce n'était certainement pas les retrouvailles avec son père qui allaient chambouler l'édifice qu'il s'était forge. Son père l'avait détruit, son père l'avait meurtri. Et des qu'il avait quitte la maison familiale, il s'était jure que jamais au grand jamais il ne se laisserait de nouveau piétiner par cet homme. Mais que pouvait-il devant cet homme mourant ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Apres tout, c'était lui, c'était House. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, même a un mourant, peu importe si cela l'enchantait. Il le faisait bien avec ses patients, pourquoi pas avec son père ?  
Mais c'était justement cela le problème. Son père n'était pas l'un de ses patients. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne pouvait que se comporter différemment face a lui. Il n'y avait qu'a voir la façon dont le silence s'était installe définitivement entre eux, a tel point que toute reprise de dialogue lui semblait impossible. Bien qu'il se refusait a l'admettre, ce dernier avait encore un impact fort sur lui. Il l'avait marque au fer rouge, d'une marque indélébile qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Il avait creuse un sillon dans son cœur, si grand qu'on aurait pu y cacher de nombreuses choses. Un sillon qui ne serait jamais referme et qui continuerait de lui saigner le cœur jusqu'a la fin de sa vie. C'était comme si des flammes de l'enfer le dévoraient un peu plus chaque jour.  
Oui, House était malade. Malade a en avoir mal. En avoir mal jusqu'à n'avoir parfois qu'une envie : abandonner tout cela, partir, ne plus souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas la l'image qu'il voulait donner. Il était brise, en milles morceaux, si bien que la colle la plus puissante du  
monde ne parviendrait surement pas a le recoller. Et ce qu'il montrait, c'était un homme fort, qui se fichait de tout, qui n'avait aucun sentiments ... Mais depuis quelques temps, il sentait bien que les gens autour de lui n'étaient plus aussi dupes sur son compte. Notamment  
Cuddy, qui l'avait trouve il y a trois jours au bord de l'overdose. Cela faisait la sixième Vicodine qu'il prenait alors qu'il faisait vagabonder son esprit, oubliant presque qu'il stationnait depuis plus d'une demi heure devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Son bipper avait encore  
vibre contre sa jambe souffrante. C'était Cuddy qui allait être contente de le voir revenir. Si seulement elle savait d'ou il venait ...  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule alors qu'il était courbe dans une grimace de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, au dessus du bitume du parking de l'hôpital.

**Wilson** : House ?  
**House** *reprenant ses esprits* : Cuddy me cherches je parie !  
**Wilson** : Oui ... ca va ?  
**House** *sarcastique*: Moi? Bien sûr. Je suis allé faire des courses, y avait plus de glaces à la vanille.

L'oncologue le regarda d'un air excède et soupira. Toujours le même. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester sérieux une minute ? Mais à présent, il savait pertinemment que cela n'était qu'une façade. Le fait que son ami soit au courant des événements qui l'avait fait tel qu'il était agaçait le diagnosticien au plus haut point. Il se redressa, reportant son regard bleu vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il ingéra deux cachets de plus, sous les yeux inquiets de Wilson qui voyait se développer entre lui et sa Vicodine un amour un peu trop grand. Surtout ces derniers temps ...  
Mais il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées sombres qui l'envahissaient. Apres tout, entre House et la Vicodine, ca avait toujours été ainsi. Grand amour ... et plus si affinités !  
Le médecin s'appuya sur sa canne enflammée et entra dans l'hôpital, s'efforçant de masquer la douleur qui le lancinait. Mais ce n'était plus tant sa jambe qui lui faisait mal. C'était plutôt son cœur et son corps tout entier. Il aurait tant voulu s'en débarrasser ...  
Au moins, lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du bâtiment blanc, ses membres avaient arrêté de trembler. A peine fut il entré que Cameron l'accapara. Apparemment, l'état du patient avait évolue ... malheureusement dans le mauvais sens.

**Cameron** : Il est dans le coma !  
**House** : Qui ca ?  
**Cameron** : Le patient !  
**House** : Le patient ? C'est très impersonnel comme manière de l'appeler. Vous retenez tous les prénoms de chaque malade qui passe par ici d'habitude.

Cameron le regarda d'un air excède.

**House** : Bon, il dort et alors ? Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? Réveillez le !  
**Cameron** : Impossible, tenter de le sortir d'un coma profond par des méthodes fortes le tuerait.  
**House** : Bien ! Allez-y ...  
**Cameron** : Mais ...  
**House** *éloignant Cameron d'un geste de la main* : Oui oui faites ce que vous voulez !

Cameron ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. L'immunologue n'avait jamais entendu son patron lui dire une chose pareille. _Faites ce que vous voulez. _Il s'en fichait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Non. House se fichait des consultations, House se fichait des patients, House se fichait de leurs  
familles inquiètes et déboussolées, mais jamais il n'avait écarté le cas médical. C'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait : le mystère a résoudre. Mais la, il lui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait qu'a se débrouiller sans lui. Elle croise le regard bleu avec ses pupilles vertes dans un dernier élan d'incompréhension. Le combat des pupilles claires s'acheva par une capitulation habituelle de House, sans un mot, sans une réplique sarcastique ou moqueuse qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Et le médecin s'en fut, laissant une Cameron hébétée seule dans le hall de l'hôpital. Wilson renonça d'ailleurs à le suivre, sentant bien qu'il n'avait nullement besoin d'une quelconque compagnie, et encore moins d'une compagnie amicale. D'ailleurs, lui même ne se sentait pas très bien. C'est donc d'un pas affirme qu'il se dirigea en soupirant vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Tant pis pour les patients, il avait besoin d'un remontant.  
House s'allongea dans la salle de consultation numéro 1. Celle ou il avait l'habitude de paresser en regardant des épisodes maintes et maintes fois visionnés de son soap favori. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de paresse, pas de soap, pas de parties de cache-cache avec Cuddy. Il  
voulait juste être seul. Il voulait simplement que le monde entier le laisse tranquille. Il aurait voulu fuir, partir, courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper a tout cela, a toute cette situation qui lui faisait mal. Qui lui faisait trop mal pour être supportable, et pas  
assez pour en mourir. Oui. Il aurait vraiment voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Courir sur des kilomètres, fuir au loin jusqu'a ce qu'il doive s'arrêter, épuisée par sa course. Il eut un léger ricanement de raillerie en pensant à cela. Courir ? Comme si il le pouvait. Même  
cela, il en était incapable. Comme il était incapable de dire en face sa haine a son père, comme il était incapable d'avouer qu'il avait mal, comme il était incapable d'admettre qu'il ressentait ... Toute cette fierté mal placée ... mais fierté de quoi au juste ? C'était à peine s'il se sentait vivant. La seule chose qui le soulageait, c'était de se montrer exécrable avec les autres. En rendant les autres malheureux, en les traitants comme de la merde, il se sentait moins misérable et seule. Pourrir la vie des autres pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, pour qu'on lui trouve un intérêt qu'il ne définissait pas lui même ... voila a quoi il en était réduit.  
Il secoua sa boite d'antidouleurs. Plus que quatre ... Il les prit entre ses doigts qui avaient recommencé à trembler et les avala toutes d'un coup sec pour calmer l'affolement de son cœur. Puis il s'allongea sur la table de consultation et ferma les yeux. Des images du corps  
décharné de son père l'assaillaient encore lorsque le sommeil l'emporta enfin.

Dans son bureau, Cuddy songeait au diagnosticien et a son comportement qui avait récemment changé. Il semblait préoccupé, mal en point même. Et puis, il y avait ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle du comateux ... Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il s'était encore paye sa tête. Mais  
il subsistait un doute ... Les yeux bleus de la directrice se posèrent sur une liasse de papier qui l'attendait depuis longtemps. Elle secoua la tête. Non, House était toujours le même crétin irrascible. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'inquieter ? Meme si cela n'allait pas, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire. Et pourquoi s'inquieter pour lui ? Il n'etait que son employe, rien de plus ... Oui ... Rien de plus ...  
Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait finit par s'y attacher. Elle avait une folle envie d'aller glaner des informations. Wilson en savait surement long. N'etait-ce pas son meilleur ami ? Meme si House n'était pas du genre a se confier, Wilson le connaissait surement assez pour en  
savoir long sur ce qui le hantait depuis quelques jours. Elle se leva d'un coup sec de son bureau, se cognant contre le bois. Elle prit son genou entre ses mains et baissa la tete en grimacant de douleur. Elle frotta energiquement, puis se rassit. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ?  
Quel dilemme ... Finalement, Cuddy resta la, assise a son bureau, a tergiverser sur le pour et le contre de recolter des informations sur l'etat alarmant de son collegue. Elle tourna la tete vers la fenetre. Elle avait effectivement entendu le moteur bien caracteristique du deux  
roues du diagnosticien. Depuis le temps qu'elle le bippait sur son pager ... Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout ... Elle le vit ingerer plusieurs vicodines d'un coup. Devait-elle aller le voir pour  
s'enquerir de sa sante ? Ou pour faire comme si de rien n'etait en l'engeulant pour son retard ? Finalement, elle decida qu'il etait mieux de laisser le medecin tranquille, malgres l'angoisse folle qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours. Bah, peu importe, elle s'enquererait de cela plus tard. Ce n'etait certainement pas le moment ...

Dans la penombre du bar, les lampes diffusaient une lumiere flatteuse sur les visages des clients deja embrumes par la soiree passee a boire et a fumer. Pour l'oncologue, qui en etait a sa quinzieme vodka, il avait tout de suite reconnu en entrant les futurs malades. Car soit les  
clients presents avaient baigne dans un parfum appelle "Fragance de Tabac", soit ils n'allaient pas tarder a mourrir d'un cancer des poumons. Les voix goudronnees et les toussotements se fondaient dans le bruit ambiant. Un bruit que Wilson n'ecoutait deja plus, tant son cerveau etait plein d'alcool et de pensees sombres. D'habitude, l'alcool le rendait joyeux. Mais ce soir, il s'accompagnait d'une humeur sombre. Tout comme c'etait le cas pour les multiples depressifs aux bras rouges de cicatrices qui l'accompagnait dans sa debauche d'alcool au comptoir du bar. Un endroit plutot glauque pour passer sa soiree ...  
Sans meme se retourner, il reconnu le pas claudiquant de son ami a l'entree. Il soupira. Il l'avait appelle depuis deja une heure. Il etait plutot en retard.

**House** : On t'as confisqué tes clés ?  
**Wilson** : Non.  
**House** : Alors pourquoi tu m'as appellé ?  
**Wilson** : Je sais pas trop ...

House regarda aux alentours, balayant de ses beaux yeux bleus profonds et brillants la salle enfumée.

**House **: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet endroit glauque a boire comme un trou ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ... D'habitude c'est moi qu'on va repecher dans les bars ou les boites de  
strip tease !!!

Sa blague fut accueillit par un silence.

**House **: Tu ne reponds pas. C'est donc que quelque chose cloche ...

Wilson soupira. La reponse etait restee nouee au fond de sa gorge depuis trop longtemps.

**Wilson **: Je crois que tu merites certaines explications ...

***


	8. It's too late

**Chapitre 8 : It's too late**

Dans la lueur glauque du bar, les deux hommes se regardaient sans siller. L'oncologue aux yeux chocolat, humides de larmes, qui ne restaient suspendues à ses cils que par pur force mentale les plongeait dans ceux d'azur du diagnosticien, attendant la confession de son ami. Quelque part, il attendait cela avec un certain soulagement, assuré du fait que sa confession de l'autre jour ne serait pas vaine. Ce serait "donnant-donnant". Au fond de lui même, égoïstement, il espérait une révélation de taille qui lui permettrait d'exorciser le malaise qu'il ressentait face au fait que son meilleur et unique ami était au courant de tout à son propos. Wilson avait la tête qui tournait. Les relents d'alcool et de tabac lui montaient à la tête, en plus de toute la vodka ingérée depuis quelques heures. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir oublier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, oublier sa culpabilité, oublier ce qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner.  
Depuis les premiers instants de ses retrouvailles avec son frère, House avait tout deviné. Son éternelle et légendaire perspicacité à dévoiler chez d'autres les sentiments qu'il masquait chez lui l'étonnerait toujours. En seulement quelques phrases, il était capable de deviner les intentions et les sentiments les plus profonds de chacun. Mais il était évident que ce soir, Wilson allait au plus mal. Et cela, qu'on soit muni d'une perspicacité sans égale ou non, était plutôt aise à sentir.  
Le beau médecin aux yeux noyés de bleu attendait patiemment de pouvoir pénétrer le secret de l'oncologue. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser a entrer dans ce bar ce soir la ? Il concevait parfaitement que Wilson s'inquiète pour la vie de son frère. Mais c'en était a un point alarmant. De plus, il ne l'avait pas vu pendant des années, et même s'il restait son frère, il devait surement y avoir une raison. En ce moment même, il savait qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Peu à peu, le bar se vidait, rendant l'ambiance et le lieu propices aux aveux. Le barman essuyait les verres et les serveurs rangeaient les nombreuses chaises vides du bar déserté.  
L'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur de cacao soupira. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Il lui devait des explications. Cela était certain. Mais comment entamer le récit d'un événement qui le rendait aussi mal à l'aise ? Il soupira de nouveau. Des soupirs à fendre l'âme d'un cœur meurtri par sa propre bêtise. Après tout, il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Ce qui était fait était fait et il lui était impossible de faire machine arrière. De toute manière, c'était un peu de sa faute si son frère en était là aujourd'hui. L'oncologue réprima une larme qui cherchait à trouver le chemin de ses joues tandis qu'une pensée noire s'insinuait en lui. Une pensée selon laquelle son petit frère allait peut être mourir ... par sa faute. Comme si cela lui demandait un effort incommensurable, il décolla ses lèvres qui semblaient alors scellées à jamais et les premiers mots de son histoire en franchirent le seuil pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était décidé à parler.

**Wilson** : Quand tu disais que j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner, tu n'avais pas tord ...

Le diagnosticien ne répondit pas, son visage impassible tourné vers l'oncologue aux yeux rougis de larmes dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids. Il planta ses yeux d'océans d'un regard figé dans ceux de son interlocuteur, l'exhortant sans un mot à continuer. Ce dernier déglutit avec peine et entama son récit.

**Wilson** : Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père m'autorisait beaucoup de choses. J'était brillant à l'école et je répondais souvent à ses attentes. J'étais en quelque sorte le "chouchou". Mon frère lui n'a jamais voulu rentrer dans des cases. Il était un peu comme toi actuellement. Il ne voulait pas être catégorisé. Alors à chaque instant, lorsque mon père lui demandait quelque chose, il détournait tout et faisait en sorte de ne pas lui apporter la satisfaction attendue. C'est peut être parce que tu lui ressembles que je t'ai d'abord approché.  
**House** : Je ne suis pas SDF pourtant ...

Wilson palit face à la mauvaise blague du diagnosticien puis avala sa salive. Il ingurgita son énième gorgée de Vodka pour se redonner une contenance et hésita l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il déglutit et décida de continuer. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout !

**Wilson** : ... Toujours est-il que face à cela, mon père ne savait que faire et a donc finit par le detester. Mais malgre tout, il restait son fils et une part d'amour subsistait toujours.  
**House** : Que s'est-il passé ?  
**Wilson** : Eh bien ... C'est moi qui en quelque sorte, ait détruit ce dernier reste d'amour. Un soir, mon frère n'était pas rentré depuis des jours. Moi, je n'étais encore qu'un gamin à l'époque. Mon père avait toute confiance en moi. Mais quelque part, je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux de mon frère. Lui qui était si libre, lui qui attirait toute l'attention de mon père par ses frasques. Je restait le préféré, mais mon frère avait un charisme et un magnétisme incroyable sur les gens qui m'avait toujours fascine.

Il but une nouvelle gorgee. Il lui etait vraiment dur d'amettre qu'il etait en parti responsable de la situation de son frere. Pourtant, il n'était à l'époque rien de plus qu'un enfant. Mais il réalisait à quel point les enfants pouvaient se faire du mal entre eux. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque sous l'effet de l'alcool qui noyait peu à peu son sang. S'il était possible d'attraper une syrose du foie en une seule soirée, l'oncologue en aurait surement été victime. L'ivresse montait au cerveau de son ami sous les yeux ahuris du diagnosticien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu boire autant, meme lors d'une fête. Ses propos se présentaient parfois dans le désordre et House avait du mal à suivre. Il aurait pu suposer que l'alcool lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, mais étrangement et malgre l'etat de boisson avancee de son collegue et ami, il etait sur de la veracite de ses propos.

**Wilson** : Un soir, alors qu'il etait encore en vadrouille depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai decide d'aller le chercher. Je suis passe par tous les endroits qu'il frequentait. J'ai finit par le trouver ... Il buvait encore avec des amis. Il etait completement ivre. Alors j'ai laisse ma colere exploser et je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais. Puis je l'ai assome. J'ai dechire un peu ses vetements et je l'ai ramene sur mes epaules dans notre demeure familiale. Je savais au fond de moi que s'il rentrait encore dans cet etat, mon pere lui en voudrait pour toujours. J'esperait qu'ainsi, il reporterait un peu plus son attention sur moi. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est effectivement passe ...

Il rebut une nouvelle gorgee. S'il ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool, il aurait surement revomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgite.

**Wilson** : ... Mais je ne pensais pas un instant que cela irait aussi loin. Mon pere l'a renie et jete a la rue. Au debut, il est passe par plusieurs instituts et familles d'accueil. Mais chacune le maltraitait un peu plus. Alors, un jour, il s'est enfui et à présent il vit dans la rue ... par ma faute !

Wilson palit et finit son verre d'un coup sec. Il avait tout dit. Il avait detruit la vie de son frere, par pure jalousie. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce fait ne constituait en rien une excuse. Malgre ces 9 ans de separation, son frere ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Et c'etait ce qui, quelque part, l'inquietait et lui faisait le plus de mal. Si son frere l'avait deteste franchement, il aurait pu conjurer la responsabilite qui lui incombait. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que faire face a ses propres demons. Car si son frere mourrait, ce serait surement a cause d'une maladie inconnue attrapee dans la rue. Or, il etait a la rue justement par sa faute. Par analogie, il etait donc evident que Wilson etait l'unique responsable. Mais il etait trop tard. Trop tard pour les excuses, trop tard pour les regrets ... Trop tard pour tout !  
Les yeux de saphir du diagnosticien regardaient l'oncologue avec depit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour reconforter son ami. Lui aussi avait fait des erreurs, lui aussi avait des regrets. Il ne s'agissait pas de la meme situation, car il etait plus une victime qu'un bourreau, mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer etre quelqu'un de bien. Personne dans son entourage ne pouvait d'ailleurs l'affirmer. Il restait pour tous, House le "sale con". Par cela meme, il ne pouvait rien reprocher a son ami. De plus, ce n'etait alors qu'un enfant. Les enfants ne peuvent realiser la portee de leurs actes. Il se sentait presque coupable d'etre soulage par la déclaration dechirante de son interlocuteur. Il sentait qu'il lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa piece et qu'a present, ils etaient quitte. Chacun savait le secret de l'autre. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il n'avait pas ete le seul a se devoiler. La culpabilite commencait à monter en lui en meme temps que le soulagement procure par la confession. Pour calmer le tumulte qui habitait son coeur et son esprit, ce dernier achemina ses doigts jusqu'au flacon désiré. Le bruit de soulevement du plastique blanc le poussa a fermer les yeux. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps et ses doigts tremblaient de nouveau. Ses doigts saisirent trois nouveaux cachets qu'il goba d'un seul coup. Il eut du mal a les faire rejoindre le contenu de son estomac tant la deglutition s'averait difficile. Il rouvrit les yeux une fois l'operation effectuee. L'oncologue n'avait rien remarque. Plonge dans l'observation de son verre vide, il s'etait mure dans un silence de plomb et semblait completement deconecte de la realite.  
Le diagnosticien attendit quelques instants que les anti-douleur fassent effet. Il se sentait mieux. Il posa une main sur l'epaule de l'oncologue qui le regarda alors. Le diagnosticien agita ses cles de moto sous les yeux de ce dernier tandis qu'il rangeait les cles de voiture de Wilson dans sa poche de gauche.

**House** : Allez viens, je te ramenes !

Wilson se leva en titubant, manquant de peu de s'ecrouler sur le sol. House passa un bras de l'oncologue autour de son epaule et sortit du bar avec difficulte, un bras tenant celui de son ami, un autre appuye avec une grimace de douleur sur le pommeau de sa canne enflamee. Ses beaux yeux bleus se perdirent dans la nuit noire lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du bar.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui après s'être assuré que Wilson ne craignait rien seul et ivre dans son grand appartement, il s'affala sur le canapé et reprit l'episode de son soap prefere qu'il avait laisse en suspens pour aller chercher Wilson au bar. Il recitait par coeur les dialogues qu'il conaissait sur le bout de doigts lorsque le telephone sonna pour la seconde fois de la soiree. Il ne decrocha pas et laissa le repondeur se declencher. C'etait sa mere qui laissait un message.

**Maman House **: Greg ? Je vois que tu n'es pas chez toi ...

Elle etait en larmes, ce qui alarma House. Il tourna un regard bleu inquiet vers le telephone, mais ne decrocha pas pour autant. Il se contenta de saisir de nouvelles gelules salvatrices pour les ingerer en quatrieme vitesse.

**Maman House **: Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Ton ... Ton pere ... Sa situation s'est agravee. Il est tombe dans le coma ... Rappelle moi des que tu peux !

Et elle raccrocha, tandis que le diagnosticien avait glisse de son fauteuil jusqu'au sol.

***


	9. When you fall down

**Chapitre 9 : When you fall down**

Le sol froid de l'appartement qui aurait du agresser les sens du beau medecin ne le toucha guere en cette soiree de tristesse. Ses yeux bleus etaient poses avec une lueur sombre sur le sol de carrelage tandis que son cerveau assimilait avec peine l'information recueillie par le repondeur du telephone. Comme dans un rêve eveille, ses doigts avaient tout naturellement poursuivit leur sombre trajet vers les tenebres du plastique orange et blanc. Mais ce voyage n'avait abouti qu'a une amere deception d'en voir le contenu irremediablement vide tandis qu'une douleureuse rumeur grimpait en lui avec insistance, malgre ses efforts croissants pour la reprimer. C'est donc avec humeur qu'il envoya valser le contenant porteur d'une âpre deception. Poursuivant toujours ses obscures pensees machinales, il prit conscience que l'issue etait irremediable puisqu'aucun contenant salvateur n'ornait ses placards en ce moment meme. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair toujours etincellant malgre sa douleur evaluerent d'un rapide coup d'oeil les fins possibles a ce terrible manque qui le taraudait sans relache. Aide de ses bras devenus bien faibles, il se repositiona dignement sur le canape dont il avait glisse quelques minutes plus tot a l'abri des regards moqueurs. Ses beaux yeux d'azur se fermerent en un ultime sursaut de douleur. Sa jambe le lancait plus que jamais et l'amour de ses gellules etait absent. Lorsqu'il eut repris une contenance, il estima les possibilites qui s'offraient a lui de repousser l'unique echapatoire qui lui etait proposee en cette nuit ou meme son meilleur ami etait impuissant pour lui. Mais c'est a son grand regret qu'il constata qu'un tel espoir etait inutile. Alors, d'un coup sec et assure, il abatti son poing ferme sur la vitre de sa table basse. Cette derniere vola en eclats, au meme instant que ses jointures s'ouvraient pour laisser affluer le liquide chaud et poisseux, inondant par la meme ocasion le tapis du salon du diagnosticien. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du soulagement procure par la douleur ressentie. Il savait qu'il avait reussit son entreprise car deja, alors que son poing le lancait par a coups reguliers, il sentait que son esprit s'eclaircissait a mesure que la souffrance s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines tel un poison. "Soigner le mal par le mal", telle etait l'une des devises du beau medecin aux yeux si perturbants. Ce moment de repis lui avait permis de rassembler ses pensees. Et ce n'etait pas seulement les paroles surprenantes crachees par le fixe qui le hantaient mais plutot la reaction et le manque de sang froid dont il avait fait preuve face a cette revelation. Interieurement, il se maudit d'etre si faible bien qu'il n'y eut personne pour le voir dans un tel etat.

C'est en ouvrant les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre que Wilson comprit que quelqu'un l'avait raccompagne la veille. Tout ce dont il se souvenait etait d'avoir pousse la porte d'un bar a mi chemin entre l'hopital et son domaine prive. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu avoir la bonte de l'amener jusque la alors qu'il etait surement ivre et incapable de se deplacer. Il trouva le mobilier sur lequel il etait pose incroyablement confortable et s'apercu alors qu'il s'agissait de son propre lit. Ce dont il etait sur, c'est que la personne qui l'avait ramenee ne pouvait en aucun cas etre House. Ce dernier l'aurait surement abandonne comme a l'accoutumee par terre devant la porte ou sur le canape dans ses bons jours. Les yeux noisettes de l'oncologue subirent plusieurs clignements avant que leur proprietaire ne se decide a adopter une position plus adaptee pour un homme qui se leve. Il entreprit donc de s'assoir sur le lit, geste qu'il regretta amerement l'instant d'apres. Il poussa un petit gemissement plaintif. Sa tete le lancait terriblement, prise comme dans un etau de fer. Un point insistant venait cogner contre la paroi cranienne avec un mouvement regulier et lui procurait l'irresistible envie de se l'ouvrir pour en deverser le contenu. Mais ce geste qui l'aurait sans aucun doute soulage n'aurait ete que pure folie. Aussi se contenta t-il de rassembler toutes ses forces pour sortir de son nid douillet afin de se diriger vers le salon ou se situait un placard au contenu plus que salvateur. S'appuyant avec difficulte a chaque mur rencontre, il arriva tant bien que mal a s'acheminer vers le placard a pharmacie, ou tronaient avec fierte trois boites de comprimes d'aspirine. Il prit une des boites jaunes dans sa main droite et referma le placard blanc. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, ou il prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Ses yeux mirent un temps a lire les incriptions, inscrites en lettres bleu marine sur la boite : "Doliprane, 500 mg". Un seul cachet serait inefficace. Il en prit donc deux et referma le contenant en carton qu'il balanca sur le plan de travail. Ce dernier n'atteignit pas sa cible et retomba mollement sur le sol. Tant pis ... Il ramasserait plus tard ! Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le séjour ou il s'affala violement sur le sofa, attendant que sa migraine due a la geule de bois s'amenuise. Lorsque les analgesiques eurent fait effet, il posa un regard chocolat inquiet sur la pendule du salon : elle indiquait 13H45. Bien evidement, il n'avait pas reussit a se reveiller a temps. C'est donc avec precipitation qu'il partit prendre une douche sans prendre le temps d'avaler quelque chose. Il attendrait son repas a la cafeteria de l'hopital. Avant de partir, il prit quelques bonbons a la menthe pour se departir de l'odeur d'alcool qui avait infiltre sa bouche depuis la veille. C'est au moment de fermer la porte de son appartement qu'il s'apercu qu'il n'avait pas ses cles. S'appretant a les chercher partout, c'est avec etonement qu'il les trouva proprement disposees sur la table basse du salon. Il les prit, leur fit faire un double tour dans la serrure, et descendit les escaliers de son immeuble direction l'hopital Princeton Placeboro.

Cela faisait bientot trois heures que Cuddy attendait dans son bureau en faisant les cents pas. Comme si le changement semblait une demande stupide et impossible, House etait une fois de plus en retard au travail. Elle savait bien que pour lui, arriver a l'heure etait aussi improbable que pour Wilson d'etre absent. Pourtant, en cette matinee de chaleur intense, meme l'oncologue n'etait pas la pour assurer les consultations. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire a cette heure avancee de la journee ? Passe encore que House prenne son temps, d'autant plus que le fait que son patient soit dans le coma lui eut ete surement completement egal, et l'eut meme soulage de savoir qu'il ne pouvait tomber plus mal (hormi si ce dernier venait a deceder). Mais le docteur Wilson qui etait toujours present et irreprochable etait aujourd'hui quelqu'un sur qui on ne pouvait visiblement pas compter. Pourtant, elle avait appelle maintes et maintes fois sur le telephone du cancerologue, persuadee qu'il decrocherait a la premiere sonnerie, comme a son habitude. Ce silence commencait d'ailleurs a mener son anxiete a son paroxisme. Quand au diagnosticien, elle n'avait pas meme chercher a le joindre car elle savait pertinement que ce dernier se contenterait d'ecouter d'une oreille distraite le message laisse sur son repondeur et qui serait d'ailleurs efface a la seconde ou celle ci le transmettrait. A quoi bon appeller quelqu'un qui ne reponds jamais ? Elle soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenetre. Rien. C'est alors que face au paysage desert du hall exterieur de l'hopital, la doyenne vit sous ses yeux s'y superposer une image qui la hantait depuis un moment deja. Celle d'un House tremblant, un House qui penait a reprendre ses esprits et qui semblait avoir roule a cent a l'heure, un House qui ingerait plus de huits vicodines a la minute. Elle devait bien admettre que malgre toutes ces pensees qu'elle enumerait pour se rassurer, elle s'angoissait terriblement a l'idee qu'il eut pu lui arriver quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps, elle constatait un changement dans son comportement, une certaine perturbation. Quelque chose etait en train de changer en lui, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle meme. Secouant la tete, elle chassa ses sombres pensees. Apres tout, peut etre s'inquietait elle inutilement. Elle avait toujours ete de nature nerveuse et angoissee. C'est avec un noeud au ventre qu'elle decida donc de vaquer a ses occupations, retournant s'assoir a son bureau pour potasser une pile de dossiers qui s'y trouvaient poses depuis plus d'une heure.

House boitait legerement lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'hopital. Il regarda aux alentours. Aucune trace de Cuddy. Peut etre allait il pouvoir passer outre son retard pour se retirer dans un endroit paisible ? Mais ses espoirs furent mis en miette peu de temps apres que cette reflexion eut atteint son cerveau.

**Cuddy** : House !  
**House** *avec une voix d'enfant et un air faussement coupable* : Oh la la, pas la peine de hurler. Mon reveil n'a pas sonne madame la directrice !!!  
**Cuddy** : Vous etes en retard de plus de 2 heures ! Qu'est ce que vous fichiez ?  
House : J'ai decale le jour de la call-girl et l'ait fait venir un peu plus tot ... Ca devenait urgent !

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel avec un air excede. Finalement, elle s'etait encore inquietee pour rien.

**Cuddy** : Vous allez me devoir le double de consultations !  
**House** *voix plaintive* : Oh non ! Pitie m'man !!!  
**Cuddy** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne : allez en consultations immediatement ! Et je ne veux pas y voir Chase a votre place.

Cuddy s'eloigna a grands pas, offrant une magnifique vision arriere au diagnosticien. Cependant, contrairement a l'accoutumee, il n'en profita nullement et eut un sourire faible. Il avait encore reussit a duper son entourage. Une nouvelle fois, Cuddy etait persuadee qu'il etait toujours le meme "sale con" et que rien n'avait change en lui en ce moment meme. Mais elle se trompait. Il regarda la main qui tenait le peaummot de sa canne. Le bandage etait bien serre. Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau, ou l'attendaient Foreman, Chase et Cameron. L'impatience provoquee par son retard etait palpable. Tout comme la tension qui se declenchait de Foreman, visiblement de tres mauvaise humeur.

**Chase** : Vous etes en retard !  
**House** *sarcastique* : Brillante observation ! Faudra songer a reclamer une promotion ...  
**Foreman** : On vous attend depuis plus de deux heures !!!  
**House** *moqueur* : Ah non, desole ! Pour vous il va falloir attendre ... Il faut croire que les noirs ont plus de difficultes a monter en grade. Allez savoir pourquoi ...

House les fixa d'un air narquois, visiblement fier de sa repartie. Il avait fait mouche au niveau des deux males qui etaient maintenant muets comme des carpes. La partie etait gagnee puisqu'il ne restait plus que Cameron. Cette derniere s'appretait d'ailleurs a le reprimander lorsqu'un detail attira son attention.

**House** *sarcastique* : Eh bien Cameron. C'est votre tour non ? Vous ne dites rien ? Allez y ! Montrez plus d'originalite que ces deux nigauds que je puisse un peu afficher de ma superbe repartie.  
**Cameron** *l'air inquiet* : V... Votre main ! Qu'est ce que vous vous etes fait ?  
**House** : J'aurais espere ... quelque chose d'un peu plus drole ! *evasif* Mais peu importe, on va faire avec. Je l'ai un peu trop utilisee pour mon plaisir personnel, alors elle est legerement en panne. Que se passe t-il pour notre patient ?

Cameron resta abasouride puis repondit a la question de son superieur. De toute maniere, il ne lui repondrait pas.

**Cameron** : Toujours dans le coma ...  
**House** *surpris* : Dans le coma ? *reprenant ses esprits* Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ... *sarcastique* Bon et bien j'imagine qu'il ne peut pas aller plus bas ... Sauf bien sur s'il meurt ! Mais je vous fais confiance pour ca, je sais que cela sera surement le cas ... Enfin, essayez de farfouiller un peu avant histoire de nous decharger du plus gros des responsabilites ... Sur ce, vous savez ou est Wilson ?  
**Cameron** *deconcertee* : Euh ... Dans ... son bureau !

Sur ces paroles, House traversa le balcon et atterit dans le bureau de son ami, qui se trouvait seul a son grand regret.

**Wilson** : House ... Une matinee sans te voir aurait ete un don du ciel. Mais je ne suis pas aussi optimiste. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Une ordonance de vicodine ? Un conseil sur une situation que tu n'as pas envie de m'exposer ? Une aide pour emmerder Cuddy ? Raconte ...  
**House** *sarcastique* : Les trois me conviendraient tres bien ... Je dois vraiment choisir ?

L'oncologue leva les yeux au ciel.

**House** *sarcastique* : Bon alors je prend la vicodine. Et c'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.

Wilson sortit de son tiroir une ordonance qu'il rediga, signa et tendit au diagnosticien. Ce dernier lui rendit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la porte, arrete brusquement par son ami.

**Wilson** *mentant* : Au fait ... Hier, tu ne saurais pas par hazard qui m'aurait raccompagne chez moi ? Je me suis reveille dans mon appartement alors que j'avais eu un malaise entre l'hopital et chez moi.

House marqua une pause. Bien evidement, Wilson mentait pour masquer le fait qu'il etait allee se souler dans un bar. Sans savoir que c'etait precisement House qu'il avait appelle et qui l'avait ensuite raccompagne ivre mort jusqu'a ses appartements. Il repondit le plus simplement du monde, en y mettant le plus d'ironie possible.

**House** : Aucune idee ... Consulte ton journal des appels. Peut etre le numero de mere Theresa s'affichera t-il ? Qui sait ...

Et il partit. En sortant du bureau de son ami, il resongea a son pere. Demain, il se rendrait a l'hopital.  
Lorsque le diagnosticien eut referme la porte, l'oncologue s'executa et prit son telephone pour consulter les appels recus. Rien. Mu par un intuition soudaine, son doigt rippa sur le cote pour se diriger vers la liste de la totalite des appels, section confondues. Et c'est avec etonement qu'il vit l'ecran afficher en tant que dernier appel un numero auquel il n'aurait jamais pense :

House

***


	10. Sweet Home

_La traduction est un peu sommaire pour la chanson vu que c'est moi qui l'ait faite. J'avais envie de mettre une chanson dans ma fic depuis longtemps maintenant c'est chose faite.__  
Bonne lecture à ceux qui continuent de me lire ^^_

**Chapitre 10 : Sweet Home**

Le bip de l'electrocardiographe battait la mesure avec une régularité tout particulière. Il ne manquait pas un battement, s'appliquant à s'immiscer dans le silence glacé de la pièce. Le diagnosticien, d'un regard vide, fixait l'homme inconscient entouré de draps blancs qui gisait à ses côtés. Les pulsions de son coeur semblaient aussi se calquer sur celles de l'appareil electronique qui constituait l'unique sonorité de la chambre. Les ténèbres de la nuit pénétraient dans la pièce froid, comme un linceuil mortuaire. Le néphrologue se leva, appuyant des maisn tremblantes sur sa canne au mélange de couleurs vives et sombres. La personne qui se tenait au delà des barreaux du lit tournait dans tous les sens, victime sans doute d'un sommeil profondément agité dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. House n'avait choisit de se présenter à l'hôpital que parce qu'il savait que l'état de son père lui assurait l'abscence de la moindre conversation, décousue ou non. Ses yeux d'océans se posèrent sur la poignée. Il n'avait qu'à poser ses doigts autour à présent puisqu'une conversation solitaire était inutile. Il regarda de nouveau le corps de son géniteur. Il ne savait plus telement quelle attitude adopter face à ce revirement de situation. Devait-il s'inquiéter de l'état de son père ou au contraire s'en réjouir ? Quelque part, c'était peut être là la fin d'un être qui ne le faisait que trop souffrir de par son existence même. Mais peut être risquait-il de finir par regretter ces pensées car sa mère ne l'entendrait pas ainsi. Le côté sombre de sa personalité souhaitait ardament que la vie de son bourreau s'achève mais l'autre conservait à l'idée que cela engendrerait des larmes chez sa mère. Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'il avait, il devrait bien s'en occuper lui même pour éviter le drame.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il se retrouva en face à face avec sa mère, dont le visage baigné de larmes muettes laissait transparaître toute la peur et l'inquiétude qui habitaient son coeur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda d'un air triste. Elle sourit faiblement.

**Maman House** : Comment va t-il ?  
**House** *sarcastique* : Il se porte plutôt bien et il est moins chiant que d'habitude ... étant donné qu'il ne parle plus !

Elle le regarda d'un air sévère, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Cela n'était d'ailleurs pas de rigeur en de telles circonstances. Mais contrairement à ce que le médecin attendait, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche et se tut. Elle devait surement être profondément blessée par le comportement de son fils pour ne pas tenter la moindre réprimande. Il posa ses iris clairs sur la sortie et s'empara du chemin qui y conduisait, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire ou à faire. La fraicheur du soir l'entourait comme un voile protecteur. Il huma l'air et ferma les yeux, plongeant sa main dans la mer de tissus pour y trouver le plastique conteneur d'espoir et de promesses vaines et ephemères. Ses pieds avancèrent jusqu'au lieu de sa délivrance, où il enfourcha sa moto dont la couleur se fondait dans la nuit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'on le chercha en consultations, on ne le trouva pas. Caché sur le toit de l'hôpital, Cuddy et les autres auraient bien du mal à le trouver aujourd'hui. Et c'était là précisément ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas jouer à cache-cache comme à l'accoutumée. Il voulait juste être seul. Les oreilettes d'un baladeur vinrent rejoindre ses oreilles et son doigt appuya sur lecture, faisant démarrer une chanson d'Avril Lavigne.

_I cannot find  
Je ne peux trouver  
A way to describe it  
Un moyen de le décrire  
It's there  
C'est là  
Inside  
A l'intérieur  
All I do is hide  
Tout ce que je fais est caché  
I wish  
J'espère  
That it  
Que cela  
Would just go away  
Partira  
What would  
Qu'est ce que  
You do?  
Tu ferais ?  
You do...  
Tu ferais ...  
If you knew...  
Si tu savais ...  
What would you do?  
Que ferais-tu ?  
Yeah  
Oui_

_All the pain  
Toute la douleur  
I thought I knew  
Que je penses connaître  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à toi  
Back to what  
Me ramène à ce  
Was never said  
Qui n'a jamais été dit  
Back and forth  
Ca va et vient  
Inside my head  
Dans ma tête  
I can't handle this confusion  
Je ne peux supporter cette confusion  
I'm unable  
J'en suis incapable  
Come and take me away  
Viens et emmene moi loin_

_I feel  
Je sens  
Like I  
Comme si j'etais  
Am all alone  
Toute seule  
All by  
Tout par  
Myself  
Moi-même  
I need to get around this  
J'ai besoin de contourner cela  
My words  
Mes mots  
Are cold  
Sont froids  
I don't want them to hurt you  
Je ne veux pas qu'ils te blessent  
If I  
Si je  
Show you  
Te montre  
I don't think you'd understand  
Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais  
Cause no one understands  
Parce que personne ne comprends  
Yeah  
Oui_

_All the pain  
Toute la douleur  
I thought I knew  
Que je penses connaître  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Toutes mes pensées me ramènent à toi  
Back to what  
Me ramène à ce  
Was never said  
Qui n'a jamais été dit  
Back and forth  
Ca va et vient  
Inside my head  
Dans ma tête  
I can't handle this confusion  
Je ne peux supporter cette confusion  
I'm unable  
J'en suis incapable  
Come and take me away  
Viens et emmene moi loin ...._

La musique diminua puis s'arêta brusquement, laissant à House la désagréable sensation d'une chose inachevée. Il tourna la tête et se trouva alors en face à face avec un beau regard vert, plongé dans le sien en un air de reproche non voilé. Cameron soupira profondément. Cet homme usait vraiment d'ingéniosité pour se cacher. Elle maugréa quelques réprimandes sur son comportement et le fait que Cuddy était furieuse après lui. Que s'il voulait échapper aux consultations, il n'avait qu'à se poser dans une salle de consultation, comme d'habitude plutôt que d'inquiéter tout le monde en ne répondant nul part. Et elle continuait ses remontrances. Des remontrances qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il se leva et, encore abruti par la musique poussée à fond qui continuait de tambouriner dans l'une de ses oreilles, lui arracha violement le lecteur des mains et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte donnant sur le bâtiment. N'y avait-il donc aucun endroit sur terre où il pouvait être tranquille ? En redescendant les marches, il regarda sa montre. C'est avec etonnement qu'il y lu un horaire déjà bien avancé. Il ne pensait pas être resté si longtemps là haut. Il manquait encore deux heures pour qu'il puisse partir. Mais peu lui importait d'être inquiété à ce sujet. C'est donc sans prêter attention aux appels desespérés de la doyenne qu'il prit le chemin de la sortie pour se rendre au parking, où sa moto l'attendait. Lorsque son corps partit à la rencontre de l'extérieur, une minuscule boule blanche toucha le bout de son nez. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, s'immobilisant devant le bâtiment pour goutter une neige qui n'aurait pas du être : c'était le primtemps. Le temps était visiblement detraqué et balancait entre chaleurs intenses et neiges froides. Il reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques minutes et continua sa marche jusqu'au deux roues. A l'intérieur, Cuddy avait renoncé à le poursuivre. Un pic au niveau de son abdomen le fit s'agiter. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Tant pis, il s'en chargerait chez lui. Absorbant deux nouveaux cachets de soulagement, il enfourcha sa moto pour retrouver le seul lieu qui pouvait s'apparenter à un véritable hâvre de paix pour lui : son appartement.

La nuit englobait maintenant tout l'hôpital. Un silence quasi religieux régnait en son sein. Même les internes encore en place semblaient glisser sur le sol tant le calme paraissait imperturbable. Pour quiconque serait entré dans le bâtiment, on aurait pu croire que ce dernier était en deuil. Mais c'était plutôt une insonorité annonciatrice d'un terrible événement.  
C'est ainsi qu'après quelques instants de paix, l'appareil de la chambre de Nick s'emballa, poussant deux infirmières à sortir de leur létargie pour s'y précipiter armées d'un éléctrochoque.

**L'infirmière 1** : Il fait un arrêt cardiaque !  
**L'infirmière 2** : Mettez en charge. On commence a 250 !

Entre temps, quelques médecins et d'autres internes avaient accouru jusqu'au lieu de l'agitation. Après quelques tentatives et plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, le coeur refusa définitivement de repartir. L'électrocardiographe affichait une ligne parfaitement horizontale avec tristesse. Il avait rendu les armes. Une des plus jeunes, sans doute encore stagiaire, essuya promptement quelques larmes qui coulaient avec sa manche. Elle reprit en main l'éléctrochoque et se précipita sur le corps sans vie pour charger de nouveau. Elle s'acharna quelques instants, refusant de comprendre que son premier patient venait de lui être arraché. Loin de se laisser démonter, l'une des premières arrivées regarda sa montre.

**L'infirimière** : Heure de la mort : 1h13 !

Au dehors, la neige venait de se teinter de rouge.

***


	11. Dark sky

**Chapitre 11 : Dark Sky**

La nuit avait été plutôt agitée ce soir là. Faite de papiers remplis, de coup de fils passés, et aussi imprégnée de douleur et d'amertume. Dans la morgue glacée dont Wilson avait franchit le seuil, posant ses pieds l'un après l'autre, une sensation de regrets et de remords s'était ancrée. Ses yeux bruns s'étaient posés sur le corps du défunt, qui semblait si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Et pourtant il n'aurait pas du l'être.  
Wilson avait bien conscience que rien ne réparerait jamais le mal qu'il avait fait. A aucun moment son frère n'avait semblé lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il reproché d'avoir détruit sa vie ? Il s'en voulait tellement ... et n'avait pas même eu le temps de s'excuser. Il avait confié sa guérison à son meilleur ami. Car House était le meilleure, House était celui qui s'en sortait, celui qui trouvait toujours ... Mais pas aujourd'hui. House n'avait pas trouvé. Pas cette fois ...  
Il se surprit à s'interroger sur une éventuelle intervention divine qui l'aurait punie pour son comportement abject d'autrefois. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire pardon ... Mais il ne pouvait plus. A moins de le rejoindre ... Mais il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour aller lui tenir compagnie.  
Il frissonna. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était l'effet du froid de la pièce, ou plutôt de celui qui régnait dans son âme. Car cette dernière était meurtrie à jamais ...  
Il tourna les talons et posa sa main sur la poignée, sortant de cette salle froide assombrie par le deuil.

Lorsque ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'il déboucha sur un ciel terne et triste. S'il s'était mis à grêler, Wilson aurait sans doute trouvé que cela s'accordait à la perfection avec l'ambiance ce matin là. Pourtant, l'humeur de l'hôpital n'était pas vraiment déprimante. Au contraire, la routine avait repris son cours, comme une sentence implacable et froide. Le verdict était clair : il était mort et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Voir cette masse grouillante et imperturbable s'agiter, comme si c'était un jour comme les autres, lui donnait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui jetait une dure réalité au visage. Un peu comme si on venait de lui apprendre que son frère n'était pas parti en voyage ...  
Ou du moins, qu'il était bel et bien en voyage ... mais qu'il s'agissait d'une excursion dont il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais il ne devait pas leur en vouloir. Pour le personnel de l'hôpital, c'était tout simplement une question d'habitude. Les morts se succédaient. Ce n'était pas le premier, et ce ne serait surement pas le dernier. La vie était faite ainsi, autour du cercle impénétrable et immuable de la vie. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Se lamenter ne lui rendrait pas la vie. Mais l'ignorer non plus ...  
Une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il tentait de réprimer des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à dévaler la pente de ses joues. Mais il ne les laisserait s'échapper de ses yeux pour rien au monde. Pas maintenant. Il devait d'abord se rendre en lieu sûr. Là où personne ne pourrait l'observer et où il pourrait laisser libre cours à la souffrance qui lui torturait l'esprit et les entrailles, où il pourrait évacuer le trop plein de remords qui s'accumulait et s'ancrait en lui à une vitesse folle. Il s'avança dans le parking, refroidit par ce matin glacial. Il se demanda si tout était teinté de gris pour tous lorsqu'une vie était ôtée ...  
Lorsqu'il fut aux côtés de sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière puis la referma. Inspirant profondément, il tourna la clé dans le moteur et démarra, faisant disparaître le quatre roues dans un vrombissement rassurant. Mais pour lui, c'était un son de terreur et de chagrin, qui emportait avec lui les adages de ses sombres moments.

---

Le diagnosticien avait franchit comme à son habitude le seuil de l'hôpital, claudiquant sur sa canne noire avec un regard inquiet. Inquiet de quoi ? De croiser Cuddy sans nul doute, qu'elle l'envoie une fois de plus en consultations. Du moins est-ce la seule chose qui lui serait venue à l'esprit il y a encore quelques temps. Mais voilà, depuis une semaine plusieurs choses avaient changé. A commencer par ce matin où tout avait basculé. Ce matin où le cas qui s'était présenté à lui n'était autre que le frère de Wilson, apportant avec lui son lot de secrets et de douleur ressurgissant du passé. Dans un premier temps, il s'était comporté comme le House qu'il avait toujours été. Froid et distant, utilisant ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, effectuant des examens que Cuddy refusait qu'il pratique. Mais il avait finit par ressentir une vive inquiétude face aux réactions de son ami. Wilson n'y avait peut être vu que son habituelle curiosité, et cela l'arrangeait. Mais il avait finit par saisir le fin mot de l'histoire, un soir où ce dernier ne savait plus où il était ni à qui il parlait. Du moins l'avait il oublié par la suite. Toujours est-il que lui aussi avait eu sa part de souffrance. Son père avait refait surface dans sa vie, accusant une grave maladie sensée attendrir son fils. Mais House ne s'était pas laissé prendre au jeu. Car aussi réelle que soit l'état critique de son père, son cœur à lui était loin d'être guérit. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, pas à _lui_. C'est avec difficulté qu'il avait finalement décidé de se rendre au travail. Il avait déjà fait des siennes hier, se cachant sur le toit pour échapper à toute forme de travail. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fuir éternellement. En attendant de trouver une solution, il allait continuer comme il l'avait toujours fais. C'est avec un immense soupir qu'il accueillit donc la doyenne qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas précipité et furieux, après avoir prononcé au préalable un "House" menaçant.

House *avec une moue d'enfant suppliante* : Ne me grondes pas, s'teu plait m'mann !  
Cuddy : Vous n'étiez nulle part hier. Nous vous avons cherché partout. Et il s'avère, d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, que vous étiez sur le toit. Toujours est-il que vous n'avez pas répondu à mes appels lorsque vous êtes redescendu et parti de l'hôpital comme un voleur.

House ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il préférait attendre qu'elle ait finit son sermon, pour lui rétorquer une réplique bien placée et sarcastique à souhait. C'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Et il s'en tiendrait là. Il fit la moue en songeant que Cameron aussi lui poserait surement des questions. Et elles risquaient d'être encore plus ennuyantes que celles de Cuddy. Car Cameron avait la fâcheuse habitude de pousser ses questionnements sur des sujets dont il n'avait pas envie de débattre.

Cuddy : Bon sang House ! Si vous voulez éviter les consultations, faites comme à votre habitude. Arrivez en retard, trichez, mentez, cachez vous dans votre salle de consultation préférée, regarder votre soap, mais par pitié, ne trouvez pas de nouvelles cachettes inédites pour vous défiler !  
House *moqueur* : Excusez-moi je pensais qu'on jouait à cache cache. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait assez de place dans votre décolleté pour qu'on ne me trouve pas pendant des mois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Cuddy : En tout cas, toujours est-il que vous me devez double consultation aujourd'hui. Et puisque vous y êtes, vous ferez aussi celles de Wilson puisqu'il est absent.  
House *d'un air étonné et légèrement moqueur* : Absent ? Wilson ? Celui qui fait toujours ses devoirs et reste sagement assit sur les bancs de l'école à écouter son professeur ?  
Cuddy : Oui. Il a pris congé pour quinze jours ce matin.

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant House seul avec ses interrogations. Wilson absent ? Cela cachait surement quelque chose. Et House aurait mis sa main à couper que la directrice du Princeton Placeboro savait de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était les raisons qui la poussaient à cacher ces informations. La connaissant, il devait s'agir de question d'éthique ou encore de respect de la vie privée de son collègue. Mais chez le néphrologue, la curiosité l'emportait toujours sur ce dernier point. C'est ce qui le détermina à se rendre chez l'oncologue pour saisir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

---

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement paisible, Wilson sursauta. Il avait signifié qu'il prenait quelques jours de repos et avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Or, une seule personne au monde était capable de venir le trouver malgré un avis contraire : House. Il soupira et ne se pressa pas pour aller ouvrir. Il resta confortablement assis sur son canapé, espérant que l'intrus s'en irait de lui-même, pensant que l'âme vivante de l'habitation n'était pas ici. Mais il se sentit obligé de répondre aux cris de détresse lancés par la porte lorsque ceux-ci s'intensifièrent. Il se dirigea donc à pas lents vers l'issue de son appartement. Une voix retentit au loin alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de la cloison de bois, séparant Wilson de son futur invité.

House : Je sais que tu es là Wilson, j'ai vu la lumière.  
Wilson *d'un air agacé* : J'arrive, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit sur son ami, qui plongea immédiatement ses yeux d'azur dans ceux de son collègue. Il était appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte d'une main, et sur sa canne de l'autre. Il semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour arriver là. Mais House ne pouvait PAS courir. Wilson s'écarta, faisant signe à son ami qu'il pouvait entrer. Ses yeux étaient humides et on sentait que malgré les apparences, il avait pleuré. Lorsque le diagnosticien entra dans la pièce, il fut confronté directement à la bouteille d'alcool ouverte sur la table. Un verre posé juste à côté supportait le liquide sans peine, puisqu'il était quasiment écoulé. House reconnu sans peine le poison jaune qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Mais Wilson n'était pas House. Et il devait être dans un piteux état pour en arriver là. Il pivota sur sa canne, Wilson toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Il le regarda avec un air suspicieux. Puis l'oncologue s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte pour revenir s'assoir sur son sofa. Puis House se servit un verre et vint le rejoindre à son tour, massant sa jambe endolorie tout en se posant aux côtés du propriétaire de l'appartement. Il entama la conversation.

House *d'un air détaché* : Il parait que tu as pris congé pour deux semaines ...  
Wilson : Oui. *une pause* C'est Cuddy qui t'as dit ça ?  
House *chuchotant presque* : Confidence sur l'oreiller ... Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi ... ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Mais c'était davantage l'étonnement qui empêchait Wilson de parler que la douleur. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant des derniers événements ? En tant que médecin traitant, il aurait dû en être le premier informé.

Wilson *interloqué* : Tu ne sais pas ?  
House *levant un sourcil et haussant la voix* : De quoi ... que Cuddy est enceinte ?

Wilson le regarda et pâlit.

Wilson : Mon frère est mort cette nuit.

House venait d'absorber une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

House : Quoi ?  
Wilson : On ne t'as rien dit ? Ils ont pourtant dû t'appeller pour te prévenir.  
House *sarcastique* : Oh ... C'était ça les appels manqués ? Je sais pas lire les nouveaux messages !

House ne se moquait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout tourner en dérision. Il était comme ça. Il ne parviendrait pas à changer. Wilson regarda un instant le liquide jaune tourner dans son verre. Les larmes ne demandaient encore à s'évacuer par la seule issue possible. Mais il les retint.

Wilson : Tu sais, je m'en veux ... Je n'ai pas pu lui demander pardon.  
House : C'est pour ça que tu as pris congé ? Parce que tu as honte de toi ?

Il acquiesça.

House : Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Et puis tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Il faut te pardonner à toi-même ... Tu ne l'as quand même pas tuer ! *une pause* A moins que ... *une autre pause puis sur un ton moqueur* Non ne me dis pas ... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Petit cachotier.

Il eut un sourire forcé. Étrangement les paroles de House l'apaisaient. Peut être parce que c'était la première fois que les paroles de son ami lui semblaient si douces. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le réconforter. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait comme la sensation que son ami était là pour lui. Mais c'était House. Et quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tord.

Wilson : Me pardonner ? Comme tu as pardonné à ton père ?

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. House se tut. Il ne savait que réponse. Wilson venait de faire vibrer une corde sensible. Mais son ami ne s'arrêta pas là.

Wilson : Il faut que tu lui pardonnes House ! Si tu arrives à pardonner à ton père, j'arriverais peut être à me détester un peu moins pour ce que j'ai fait ...  
House *sur la défensive* : Ce n'est pas la même chose ...  
Wilson : Peut être. Mais il faut que tu surmontes ça. Il faut qu'on surmontes ça ensemble, Greg ...

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé Greg. Ce nom résonnait à ses oreilles, se répandant dans son organisme avec les effets d'une douce berceuse. Au dehors, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait moins froid à présent. Si le lien entre Wilson et son frère s'était brisé aujourd'hui, le leur s'était développé. Ils se comprenaient un peu mieux maintenant ...

---


	12. Hapiness is on the road

**Chapitre 12 : Hapiness is on the road**

Un seul bruit résonnait dans tout l'hôpital depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure. Celui d'une canne qui s'abat sur le carrelage froid. Celui d'un homme déchiré entre sa conscience et son amitié pour un ami cher. Celui d'un diagnosticien qui hésite face à la difficulté d'une épreuve qu'il doit réaliser. Le bois noir enflammé frappait le sol en rythme, comme le cœur de House qui cognait sans doute un peu trop vite en lui. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol avec un air tourmenté. N'importe quel passant aurait pu constater sans problème le tumulte de ses pensées. Mais voilà, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce couloir glacé. L'hôpital lui laissait une chance de réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait prendre une décision. Et cette décision, il devait la prendre seul, à l'abri des regards. C'était comme si tout le bâtiment en avait conscience. Mais contrairement à la sensation de paix qu'il aurait du ressentir, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son sentiment de solitude. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et en cet instant, sa tête le faisait infiniment plus souffrir que sa jambe. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup. Et il n'était pas exclu que l'alcool ingurgité la veille y soit pour quelque chose. Mais c'était avant tout ce que son cœur transmettait à son cerveau qui lui procurait une telle douleur. Mais il ne changerait rien à ses habitudes. En arpentant le couloir ce matin là, il avait déjà ingurgité quatre petits comprimés blancs. Il se moquait du qu'en dira t-on, et ce depuis toujours. Mais ce jour là, il s'en désintéressait plus que jamais. Il tournait et retournait le problème dans son esprit. Mais toujours, les même questions resurgissaient, avec la même insistance inébranlable. Devait-il vraiment briser sa coquille pour pardonner à son père ? Mais il avait promis à Wilson. Et il savait pertinemment que s'il ne tenait pas cette promesse, son ami ne pourrait jamais passer le cap et oublier la mort de son frère. Il devait le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, il en avait le devoir, au moins pour James. Mais comme on dit, les choses sont faciles à dire ... mais toujours plus difficiles à réaliser. Et cette phrase se vérifiait en tout temps et en tout lieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus appliquer ce fameux "tout le monde ment" face à l'oncologue. Il devait s'en tenir à ses engagements. Mais là encore, les questions fusaient, alimentées par une légère bouffée de paranoïa. Et si il n'était pas capable de pardonner ? Et si il y arrivait, mais que son père refusait qu'il lui pardonne ? Ou que son père lui en veuille de ne pas avoir accepté ses erreurs plus tôt ? Et si Wilson n'allait pas mieux et qu'il faisait tout cela pour rien ? Et si sa coquille brisée amenait à sa destruction personnelle ? L'auto-destruction, il connaissait déjà. Mais il se demandait si le fait de se livrer n'aggraverait pas les choses. Il avait déjà l'horrible sensation que c'était le cas, depuis qu'il avait parlé à Wilson. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait à la situation, cela ne faisait que le conforter dans ses angoisses. Il restait sourd aux messages d'espoir qu'on lui envoyait de l'extérieur. Comme il l'avait dit un jour, l'espoir était pour les faibles. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait si faible qu'il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas aussi un peu pour lui. Il avait toujours fui le bonheur, comme une maladie contagieuse qui aurait pu le tuer. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été bien loin. A portée de main ... Et pourtant toujours si difficile à capturer. C'était en cela que le bonheur lui faisait peur. Ce que le fait d'être heureux comportait de dangereux résultait dans sa propension à être éphémère. Comme un papillon qui disparaît dés qu'on lui touche les ailes. Et on a peur de briser le cocon de chenille, car on sait que ce qui en sortira risque de s'évanouir trop tôt dans la nature.  
Le diagnosticien porta ses pupilles claires sur la poignée de porte d'une chambre qu'il n'avait connu que trop bien ces derniers jours. Et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il peinait à s'y aventurer. C'était comme si le mur et la porte le protégeaient, le séparant d'un monde dont il avait peur. Il n'osait franchir le seuil de cet univers où tout pourrait s'écrouler en un instant. Mais il devait essayer, pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Pour ceux dont il n'avait jamais osé clamer haut et fort qu'ils étaient ses amis. Et pourtant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'au fond de son cœur, il en était ainsi, et ce depuis toujours. Il devait puiser le courage au fond de son âme. Automatiquement, ses doigts se posèrent sur le tube qui reposait calmement dans sa poche, attendant la prochaine secousse. Le plastique sauta et il prit deux cachets, qu'il avala d'un coup. Il referma le flacon et inspira profondément, puis expira doucement. Il ferma les yeux et répéta l'opération. Quelques minutes passèrent, et ses questions furent reléguées au second plan, tandis qu'il abaissait la poignée d'un geste ferme et décidé. Son pied droit se posa dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était temps ... temps de pardonner. Et d'oublier.  
Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, le père de House tourna instantanément la tête du côté de la porte. House sursauta légèrement, bien qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Bien sûr, on l'avait prévenu qu'il était sorti du coma, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son entrée dans le monde dangereux que sa chambre représentait soit aussi brutale.

**Le père** : Gregory ...

Sa voix était faible. Ce qui était normal. Il avait été très affaiblit par sa maladie. Mais les médecins avaient assuré qu'il s'en sortirait. Son état allait s'améliorer et il allait rentrer. Rentrer dans une maison où sa femme l'attendrait chaleureusement avec un bon plat, préparé avec tout l'amour du monde. Son fils serait-il là également ? House se posait encore la question. Il balançait le pour et le contre. Mais il ne devait bien y avoir que lui pour trouver encore des contre après tant d'années. Il s'assit auprès de son père, claudiquant en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il posa son regard dans le sien, sans trop savoir par où commencer. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec son père. Il soupira. Comment renouer le dialogue après tant de temps passé à s'ignorer ? Il avait bien essayé la dernière fois. Mais son père délirait, et il n'avait eu qu'une horrible confirmation d'une souffrance perpétuée de père en fils, comme une terrible tradition. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait pas que le silence s'attarde. Il voulait le déloger de sa place, sortir le tyran du trône injustement conquis. Il voulait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, renouer avec son père un véritable dialogue. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'il allait, lui aussi, pouvoir accepter le bonheur qui se présentait à sa porte. Mais pour cela, il savait qu'il devait parler d'une seule traite, sans interruption. Il allait avoir besoin de toute la coopération que son père pourrait lui offrir. Mais il doutait encore que ce dernier ait quelque chose à lui donner. Cette conversation serait comme un test, qui déterminerait son avenir au sein d'une famille à laquelle il tentait d'échapper depuis bien trop longtemps.

**House** : Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais ici. Il faut que je te parles. Alors, écoutes-moi pendant quelques instants ...

Son père essaya de parler, aussitôt stoppé par un geste de la main du diagnosticien.

**House** : Non. N'essayes pas de m'interrompre. Sinon, je ne suis plus sûr d'en avoir le courage.

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle deux cachets supplémentaires rejoignirent son organisme.

**House **: Je sais que je n'ai jamais été le fils que tu aurais souhaité. Tu me le répétais sans cesse. Tu aurais voulu que je sois un homme. Eh bien voilà : j'en suis un. Mais je t'en veux terriblement. Au fond, je n'ai fais que déjouer la vérité. Je me caches derrière des apparences, des faux-semblants, des sarcasmes. Tout ça n'est qu'un masque. Tout comme le fait que je te mettes tout sur le dos ... ou sur la jambe que j'ai perdue. Ou d'autres choses encore. Je ne me remet jamais en question. Je suis un diagnosticien renommé. Je ne fais jamais pars de mes sentiments. Et je me fiches du règlement et de ce que pensent les autres. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. Que tu m'écoutes et que tu comprennes. Je suis prêt à te pardonner. Je pense ... C'est difficile pour moi, mais je crois qu'ensemble, on pourrait essayer d'avancer. On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître. On pourrait essayer d'oublier ...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, House pesait chacun de ses mots. Mais ils lui semblaient tellement absurde, que la simple idée même de les prononcer le rendait terriblement honteux. Pourtant, il fallait qu'ils franchissent le seuil de sa lèvre. Il ne fallait pas que de telles paroles restent bloquées au fond de son esprit, luttant pour en sortir contre l'avis de leur propriétaire. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler ainsi. Mais il le devait. Pour Wilson qui avait besoin de soutient, pour Cuddy qui s'inquiétait pour lui, et pour lui même qui avait besoin de savoir s'il lui restait une chance, même infime, de survivre à tout cela. Soudainement, alors que House déversait tant bien que mal ce qu'il ressentait, son père posa sa main sur celle de son fils. Ce dernier sursauta.

**Le père** : Je pense ... que ce n'est peut être pas possible de tout rattraper. Mais ... On peut essayer.

Un sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux, qu'House avait trouvés autrefois ternis, avaient repris de leur éclat d'antan. House dégagea vivement sa main et se releva, claudiquant vers la sortie sans un mot. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna, adressant un sourire en coin à son père malade.

**House** : La prochaine fois que je viendrais à la maison, essaye de ne pas être en retard.

Son père lui sourit de nouveau. House ajouta une petite moquerie, comme poussé par un sentiment nouveau.

**House** : Oh et évite de parler du passé. Je ne supportes pas cette manie qu'on les vieux de toujours revenir en arrière.

Et il sorti, laissant son père à d'heureuses pensées. Lorsque ses pas le guidèrent vers le parking, où il récupéra sa moto, il eut la sensation que l'air était plus pur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le désespoir qui avait emplit l'atmosphère de la veille. Certes, House était toujours House. Et il ne comptait pas changer le moins du monde. Mais quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui. Quelque chose qui aurait pu rejoindre son cœur depuis longtemps, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à l'écarter de sa vie. Une petite touche de bonheur venait d'illuminer sa journée. Et pour la première fois, il espérait qu'elle se prolongerait. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait, il le savait. Mais toute cette fureur accumulée contre son père depuis tant d'années s'était envolée, comme poussée par le murmure du vent. Il enfourcha sa moto et se rendit à l'hôpital Princeton Placeboro, avec plus de motivation que jamais. Ce qui n'était pas difficile lorsque l'on connaissait House. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose le poussait à s'y rendre. Car pour que Wilson fasse son deuil, il devait franchir une nouvelle étape : il devait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé.

---

Dans la morgue, un silence quasi-religieux régnait. Comme si la révélation les assommait tout à coup. Comme si ils avaient cru à un rêve, et qu'on leur annonçait maintenant que le patient était réellement mort. Bien sûr, House n'était pas du genre à se laisser ainsi abattre. C'était le frère de Wilson, et ce qu'il voulait avant toute chose, c'était des réponses. Sur ce point là, il n'avait jamais changé.

**House** : Bon alors. Peut-on savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ou est-ce que vous comptez rester là à regarder son cadavre avec cet air idiot ? A moins que vous n'ayez passer ces trois dernières heures à vous tourner les pouces. Mais à en juger par l'incision qu'on voit sur son torse, j'ose espérer que vous savez de quoi il est mort.  
**Cameron** : House ! C'est ... c'est le frère de Wilson ... Il ...

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle était partagée entre l'émotion, et l'inquiétude que ses paroles ne se répercutent sur House. Elle savait que ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été dans son état normal. House savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Que le patient méritait un peu plus de respect qu'il ne pouvait lui en offrir. Mais il ne comptait pas la laisser finir.

**House** : Oh pardon. J'ai mal lu l'étiquette autour de son orteil. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du petit vieux de la 4D. Bon eh bien, puisqu'il s'agit de la très regrettée famille de Wilson, nous allons observer une minute de silence ... Pour ensuite savoir de quoi il est mort et pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Cameron ne répondit rien. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Chase entreprit d'expliquer les causes de la mort à son supérieur.

**Chase** : Il a été empoisonné par les substances chimiques de l'usine d'à côté. Et plusieurs caillots invisibles au scanner s'étaient logés dans ses poumons et son cœur, compliquant tout, d'où les difficultés respiratoires et l'arythmie. On n'a rien vu. On a donc rien pu faire pour le sauver.  
**House** : Je vois ... Remballez-moi tout ça. Je vais aller l'annoncer à Wilson.

---

Dans l'appartement, les deux hommes buvaient en silence. Wilson était encore secoué par la nouvelle. Mais il commençait lentement à accepter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de retourner au travail. Il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter le monde extérieur de nouveau. Il devait rester encore un peu en convalescence, pour se reconstruire. Et la présence de House l'y aidait grandement. Ce qui lui paraissait plutôt étrange, c'est qu'il sentait un changement chez son ami. Et ce changement l'encourageait à aller de l'avant.

**Wilson** : Tu dis qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ?  
**House** : Pas vraiment non. D'après les examens, même si on avait réussit à détecter les caillots, l'empoissonnement était à un stade beaucoup trop avancé. Même si on l'avait sauvé, les lésions neurologiques étaient trop importantes.

Wilson plissa les yeux. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, tandis que House faisait de même tout en ingurgitant deux comprimés de son seul et unique amour : la vicodine. Savoir que son ami n'avait rien loupé, qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver son frère, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre patient atteint d'une pathologie étrange, le rassurait un peu. Il sentait qu'il avait déployer tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver. Il ne voulait pas que son frère parte alors qu'il aurait pu être sauver. Mais savoir que cela n'était pas le cas lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Sa culpabilité disparaissait peu à peu, même s'il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais totalement effacée. Elle resterait discrètement présente dans un coin de sa tête, comme fixée par un marqueur indélébile et inaltérable, malgré les efforts déployés par le temps pour l'en déloger. Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Wilson. Un détail dont ils avaient longtemps discuté la veille, mais qu'il avait légèrement relégué au second plan, bien trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes.

**Wilson** : Tu as parlé à ton père ?  
**House** : Oui

House souriait. D'un air que l'oncologue ne lui avait jamais vu. Le diagnosticien but une nouvelle gorgée, un sourire nouveau toujours suspendu à ses lèvres. Un silence timide tenta de s'insérer entre les deux amis, vite brisé dans son élan.

**Wilson** : C'est demain ...  
**House** : L'enterrement ?

Wilson acquiesça.

**Wilson** : Tu viendras ?  
**House** : Bien sûr ...

Wilson esquissa un faible sourire. Cette fois, il en était sûr. Le froid s'était amenuisé dehors.  
Finalement, le bonheur n'était peut être plus très loin ...

---


	13. Lie lie lie

_Une seule chose à dire : Superstitieux, fuyez !!! __  
Ah sinon, le titre vient d'une chanson que j'écoute en boucle en même temps. C'est "Lie lie lie" de Serj Tankian _

**Chapitre 13 : Lie lie lie**

La cérémonie avait été plutôt courte. Du moins c'est ce que les sens de l'oncologue lui avaient indiqué. Le prêtre avait fait son sermon pendant une demi-heure. Si cette dernière avait parue une éternité à ceux qui les entouraient, pour Wilson, il en était tout autre. Ces quelques minutes lui avaient semblé passer comme un éclair. Comme si une fraction de seconde avait simplement relié le début et la fin du discours. Mais la vie, la mort, le paradis et les anges ... le médecin qu'il était se fichait bien de tout cela. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ceux qui avaient franchit les lèvres de l'homme d'église. Lorsque le moment fut venu, il se contenta de s'approcher doucement du cercueil, et d'y déposer une simple rose, comme tous les autres invités. Tout était flou pour lui. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Ou comme si une cuite venait tout bouleverser. Mais pas besoin d'alcool pour tout chambouler. Du moins, il n'en avait guère besoin pour être plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était sûr, il avait accepté la mort de son frère. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il oublierait. Pas maintenant. Il devait attendre et gérer sa douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était comme cela qu'agissaient les grandes personnes. Mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être cet enfant pleurnichard qui grandit d'un seul coup. Il voulait attendre un peu et continuer à verser quelques larmes en mémoire de son frère décédé. Car si l'extérieur n'en laissait rien transparaître, l'intérieur était brisé. Un cœur de verre trop fragile pour être malmené par les remous du temps. Mais l'ange de la mort avait frappé une fois de plus et rattrapé le paysan affamé sur lequel il lorgnait depuis neuf ans, balayant tout sur son passage sans demande l'avis de personne. Il n'avait laissé qu'à Wilson un souvenir amer et un sentiment d'abandon. Oui. D'abandon ... Quoique cela ne fut pas tout à fait vrai.  
Wilson se retourna. Son regard chocolat vint instantanément se perdre dans celui plus clair de son ami. Un peu plus loin, appuyé contre un arbre, se tenait le diagnosticien, fixant la cérémonie funèbre de ses yeux profonds, une canne dans une main, une paire de clés dans l'autre. Non. Non il n'était pas seul. House était là. Son meilleur ami était là. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au lieu de l'enterrement. Il s'était assis avec lui dans l'église. Il avait attendu sagement qu'il finisse son éloge funèbre. Et maintenant, il attendait à l'écart que Wilson finisse de dire au revoir. A l'écart ... comme par respect. Mais c'était un mot bannit du vocabulaire de House. Mais cela importait peu. Car aujourd'hui il était là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Et rien que pour cela, il voulait croire que son ami avait réintégré ce mot dans le dictionnaire. Qu'il l'avait fait pour lui.  
House ne prit pas la peine d'avancer. Il se complaisait dans l'échange intense que leurs pupilles leurs offraient. Depuis l'autre soir, il avait l'impression que le courant passait mieux, qu'il suffisait d'un regard pour être compris. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire, il aimait ce lien qui s'était tissé. Un peu comme si le fil de coton avait été remplacé par du nylon. Plus solide, plus résistant face à l'épreuve. Pourtant, les raisons de sa présence à quelques pas d'une tombe lui échappaient. Il aurait aimé se remémorer chaque détail qui l'avait conduit ici, mais maintenant, il trouvait tout simplement cela absurde. Lui ? Dans un cimetière ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais voilà. Il avait beau se révolter contre la bêtise de son geste, il faisait cela pour quelqu'un. Et encore une fois, s'il s'en défendait, cela ne sonnait pas moins doux à ses oreilles. De tout temps, la solitude avait toujours été présentée comme le pire des sentiments humains. Et House était bien placé pour le savoir. Pendant quelques instants, il avait craint que Wilson ne lui en veuilles. La mort de son frère, le besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ... Mais il lui avait pardonné. Mieux encore, il ne lui en avait pas même tenu rigueur. Les faits étaient les faits. Et aucune médecine ni aucun individu n'auraient pu y changer quoique ce soit. Mais pour House, les paroles de son collègue avaient été comme une absolution. Celle dont il avait besoin pour continuer. House caressa son flacon de vicodine qui reposait dans sa poche. S'il avait été vivant, il aurait surement pris une apparence douce et paisible. Il fit sauter le capuchon et en sorti deux comprimés, qu'il ingéra, plus par habitude que pour une autre raison. Car en cet instant, toute forme de douleur s'était envolée. Non pas que son muscle soit guérit, mais il n'y pensait même plus. Il continua de regarder Wilson, dans le plus grand silence.  
Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'agitait. Les uns retournaient à leur voitures, les autres observaient une dernière fois le cercueil refermé avec une lueur de profond désespoir au fond des yeux. D'autres encore, parlaient seuls devant la tombe, comme persuadés que le défunt pourrait les entendre. Mais pour House et Wilson, tout avait disparu. Le bruit environnant, les individus qui s'affairaient autour comme des fourmis en plein travail, le contexte de leur présence en ces lieux sombres. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, absorbés dans leur connexion invisible aux yeux du monde. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Wilson savait vers qui se tourner désormais pour surmonter cette épreuve. House avait dépassé ses craintes et s'était confié. Ils avaient l'impression que leur lien était impossible à briser. Et c'était sans doute vrai. Bien sûr, aucun n'allait changer. Ils continueraient leur routine habituelle. House embêterait Wilson, lui ferait des blagues de mauvais goût, continuerait à lui faire payer sa nourriture au réfectoire, à s'en moquer ... Mais si en surface, leur amitié resterait inchangée, elle serait bien plus profonde sous les apparences. Ils le savaient et s'en réjouissaient, chacun de leur côté.  
Cet interminable regard s'acheva par un sourire de Wilson. House sourit à son tour et l'oncologue s'avança vers lui. Une fois devant le diagnosticien, il prit la parole.

**Wilson** : Une belle cérémonie, non ? Le sermon était très court mais ...  
**House** : Tu rigoles ? Il nous a bassiné pendant trois heures avec ses petits angelots tout nus qui accueilleront ton frangin au paradis ! Même d'ici j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'endormir.

Malgré son état de deuil et le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Wilson ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était parti. Ou presque. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder ici. Il regarde une nouvelle fois House. _Ils_ n'avaient plus de raison de s'attarder ici. Il leva son bras et agita ses doigts, faisant signe à House de lui donner ses clés. House secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

**House** : Hors de question, je conduis !  
**Wilson** : House !  
**House** : Regarde-toi. T'es trop déprimé ! Tu risquerais d'écraser un chevreuil ...

Cette fois, l'oncologue émit un léger rire. Le diagnosticien avait le don pour plaisanter dans n'importe quelle situation.

**Wilson** : House, on est pas en montagne, y a pas de chevreuil par ici.  
**House** : Ca pourrait ...

House le regarda et prit son air enfantin, joignant les mains dans un signe de supplication qui amusa encore plus son ami.

**House** : Allez ... s'teu plait !!! Laisse moi m'amuser ...  
**Wilson** : Bon. Mais si tu as mal, tu me passe le volant, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un fossé ...  
**House** : Maman est inquiète ?

Wilson sourit.

**Wilson** : Oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne laisse pas les handicapés conduire.  
**House** : Alors pourquoi ils ont des places de parking ?

--

Les paysages défilaient à toute allure, House s'amusant à jouer avec les vitesses, à en donner mal au cœur à Wilson. De temps à autre, l'oncologue se penchait à la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air. La conduite de House lui donnait le tournis. Le diagnosticien, au contraire, s'amusait comme un fou.

**Wilson** : House, ralentit un peu s'il te plait !  
**House** : Oh, fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas conduit.  
**Wilson** : Oui ben ca se voit ...

House esquissa un sourire. Il leva le pied pour ralentir un peu. Wilson poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tendance à être malade en voiture lorsqu'il n'était pas au volant. Mais si le conducteur s'avérait être House, c'était encore pire. Car ce dernier le savait et avait la fâcheuse manie de s'en amuser. Aux dépends de Wilson, qui finissait par cacher des sacs en plastique un peu partout dans sa voiture. Au cas où ...  
Le bolide ralentit sa course, laissant le temps à ses habitants d'admirer les paysages aux alentours. L'oncologue pris le temps de détailler chacun de leurs recoins avant de prendre la parole.

**Wilson** : Tu comptes parler à Cuddy ?  
**House** : Pourquoi ? Elle voulait venir se balader avec nous ?  
**Wilson **: Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée tu sais ... Surtout quand tu t'es exilé sur le toit.  
**House** : C'était le but de la manœuvre ...  
**Wilson** : Qu'elle soit inquiète ?  
**House** : Non ! Qu'elle soit mal à l'aise ! Cuddy est mal à l'aise quand je fais des trucs inhabituels comme me cacher sur un toit. Les gens mal à l'aise ne posent pas de question ...  
**Wilson** : Et tu n'as pas besoin de te confier ...  
**House** : Élémentaire, mon cher Watson !

Wilson esquissa un sourire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il brisa le calme qui s'était installé une nouvelle fois.

**Wilson** : Tu devrais quand même aller la voir.  
**House** : Tu suggères quoi ? On va arriver tard. Tu voudrais que j'aille tambouriner chez elle ? Ce serait terriblement malpoli ...  
**Wilson** : Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fais ...

House tourna la tête vers son ami et un sourire plein de malice vint orner ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Il reporta son attention sur la route, son sourire en coin flottant toujours sur son visage comme le souffle d'une promesse.

**House** : J'irais ...

Il marqua une pause et poursuivit.

**House** : Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon vieil ami ?  
**Wilson** : Un tas de choses. Pour le moment, tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue comme ça et on pourra peut être éplucher les légumes ensemble plus tard ...

Une pause.

**Wilson** : Et puis ... tu sais, Cameron ...

House lui coupa la parole, faisant un geste de refus avec la main.

**House** : Ah non ! Je n'irais pas voir mère Thérèsa. De toute manière, elle s'inquièterais pour un lépreux qui viendrait de la mordre !

Wilson sourit. Le silence se reinstalla.

--

Dans le bureau, Cuddy remplissait des dossiers administratifs. Du moins, elle essayait. Elle avait eu à faire à cette pile de dossiers toute la journée. Une pile qui lui semblait insurmontable, d'autant plus que son esprit était accaparé par House. House et ses problèmes. Wilson aussi. Que se passait-il pour eux ? Allaient-ils bien ? House s'en sortait-il ? Elle ne les avait pas beaucoup revus. Wilson n'était pas revenu depuis la mort de son frère. Quand à House, elle l'avait croisé à l'occasion dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital. Mais elle n'avait osé lui adresser qu'un regard furtif, qu'elle avait vite détourner pour revenir à sa tâche de doyenne de l'hôpital. Car en tant que directrice, elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Ses émotions, elle devait les ranger au placard. Oublier son statut de femme, oublier sa colère contre House, oublier son inquiétude de ne pas le voir rentrer, pour se concentrer sur son travail. Elle était avant tout à la tête de cet hôpital. Et rien ne devait l'ébranler. Pas même le plus petit obstacle. Elle continua à farfouiller dans les dossiers, laissant ses pensées vadrouiller. Ses mèches noires tombaient sur son visage, l'obligeant à les repousser derrière ses oreilles régulièrement. C'était presque devenu mécanique au fil des heures. Au bout de quelques minutes, un nom sur un dossier attira son attention : "Éric Christopher Wilson". Un dossier qu'elle allait classer comme les autres. Une sorte de scrupule s'empara d'elle alors, la poussant à sortir le dossier de sa pile, pour le placer à l'écart des autres. Celui-ci, elle s'en occuperait comme il faut, avec plus de soin encore. Elle remonta sa manche droite et regarda sa montre. 19h30. Elle avait déjà assez trainé. Il était temps de refermer la boîte administrative et de rentrer à la maison. Elle se leva, pris son sac et éteignit la lampe. Puis elle prit ses clés, mis son manteau et son écharpe et sorti de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur le parking, elle sentit le froid la saisir de plein fouet. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer. De rentrer bien au chaud ...

--

22h. Plusieurs coups tambourinés à sa porte. La doyenne se leva de son canapé et parti ouvrir. Face à elle, le diagnosticien se tenait fièrement, un sourire ravi accompagnant son regard pétillant de malice. Il semblait satisfait de son arrivée chez sa patronne. Cuddy soupira et cala son visage contre le côté de la porte, légèrement entrouverte.

**Cuddy** : House ! Vous savez quelle heure il est ? J'ai eu une journée difficile !

Le sourire de House s'élargit. Cuddy soupira de nouveau. Mais elle seule savait que derrière ce ton dur, une joie bien contenue ne demandait qu'à exploser. Elle avait beau lui reprocher de venir encore une fois frapper chez elle, cette fois-ci, elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait passé son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, à se demander où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré. Et là il se tenait devant elle, authentique et vrai. Elle était soulagée. Bien sûr, peu lui importait qu'il soit si tard. Elle ne dormait pas lorsqu'il avait frapper la porte d'un poing vigoureux et ferme, tant ses angoisse l'avaient tenue éveillée. Mais elle devait le sermonner, comme à chaque fois. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

**House** : Je suis venu rassurer maman, lui dire qu'on est bien arrivés !  
**Cuddy** : Vous mentez House, vous êtes juste venu troubler mon sommeil ...

House sourit.

**House** : Tout le monde ment.  
**Cuddy** : Peu importe, je n'étais pas inquiète ...  
**House** : Vous mentez !  
**Cuddy** : Tout le monde ment, non ?

Cuddy eut un sourire malicieux. House lui rendit son sourire et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Pendant quelques instants, ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Puis House rompit le silence.

**House** : Je peux entrer ?  
**Cuddy** : Je ne crois pas non ... Bonne nuit House !

House sourit.

**House** : Bonne nuit Cuddy ...

La porte se referma sur lui, tandis qu'il recevait un dernier sourire charmeur de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa moto. Il huma l'air et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas menti non. Enfin, si ... Il avait menti en lui laissant croire qu'il mentait. Mais il était vraiment venu pour la rassurer. Et quoiqu'on en pense, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Wilson. C'était aussi un peu de sa propre initiative qu'il était venu la voir. Un sourire chaleureux illumina son visage. Dans la nuit sombre, il enfourcha sa moto en direction de son doux appartement.

---


	14. The war is over

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée tout au long de cette fic, en particulier ceux qui m'ont lue sur le forum de House addict ^__^  
_

**Chapitre 14 : The war is over**

Bien sûr, House n'avait pas du tout modifié ses habitudes. Ce matin là, comme tous les autres depuis toutes ces années, il était arrivé en retard et s'était installé dans une salle de consultations vide, devant General Hospital. Il avait regardé son soap en souriant, songeant avec amusement à Cuddy qui allait encore le chercher partout. Et en apparences, il était resté le sale con qui ne pouvait pas changer. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que tout était différent. A commencer par sa relation avec Wilson, qui avait été renforcée dans l'épreuve. House n'avait jamais cru à grand chose. Mais il croyait à cette amitié qu'il entretenait depuis si longtemps avec l'oncologue. Oui. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Encore plus depuis la mort du frère de Wilson. Puis il songea à Cuddy, à l'étrange regard qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Il songea à la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle le découvrirait ici, à ne rien faire alors que la salle d'attente était pleine à craquer. Il songea à beaucoup de choses ce matin-là, avant que Wilson n'arrive pour l'arracher à sa paresse.

**Wilson **: Cuddy te cherche !  
**House** : Je sais ...

Wilson soupira. House tourna la tête vers lui, et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de son ami, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres. L'oncologue lui rendit son sourire, restant un moment silencieux alors que leurs regards s'exploraient mutuellement. Puis, Wilson brisa le silence, conscient qu'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour un échange silencieux. La doyenne était déjà assez furieuse comme cela. Et puis, quoiqu'on en dise, ils ne pouvaient se passer de lui.

**Wilson **: Quand tu auras finis de jouer avec les nerfs de maman, tu pourras peut être aller voir le cas qu'elle veux te proposer …  
**House** : Un cas intéressant ?

Wilson haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance du sujet. House le regarda un instant, puis lui lança un sourire en coin avant de reporter ses yeux sur la fin de son épisode. Wilson soupira, constatant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller la voir. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas achevé sa série. Il attendit quelques minutes, l'épisode s'achevant sur un House triomphant qui s'était écrié « Je le savais ! » en entendant les révélations finales. C'était parfois inquiétant de voir jusqu'où son engouement pour ce soap télévisé pouvait aller. Il se leva ensuite, et regardant Wilson droit dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**House** : Tu m'escortes ? Maman a peur que je me perdes dans les couloirs ?

Wilson sourit à cette remarque et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Puis ils marchèrent côte à côte, jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy où cette dernière l'attendait apparemment. Durant le trajet, des regards soutenus glissaient sur eux sans discrétion, engendrés par les informations qui avaient circulé dans l'hôpital depuis quelques jours. Info ou intox, ils n'en savaient pas davantage. Mais aucun ne s'enhardirait à poser les questions, craignant bien trop House pour lui demander directement, et respectant bien trop Wilson pour raviver sa douleur. Tout n'était alors fais que de chuchotements, de regards échangés, et de suppositions évoquées sur leur passage. Puis, comme par magie, les rumeurs s'estompèrent à l'approche du bureau de la doyenne. Peut être le regard sombre lancé par House y avait été pour quelque chose. En tout cas, les infirmières vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans ajouter un mot de plus. Wilson le regarda un instant, le remerciant silencieusement pour son intervention. House lui sourit et frappa doucement à la porte. Une invitation à entrer perça les vitres et le bois pour parvenir jusqu'à leurs oreilles. House abaissa la poignée alors que Cuddy relevait les yeux sur le visage du diagnosticien, croisant leurs deux regards bleus avec intensité.

**Cuddy** : House ! Enfin ! Ca fait trois heures que je vous cherche … Mais qu'est ce que vous fichiez ?  
**House** : J'étais en salle de consultations voyons.

Elle le regarda d'un air excédé, devinant aisément le mensonge qui se terrait derrière ces paroles, ou du moins l'omission, si on en croyait la réplique qui suivrait.

**Cuddy** : Vous mentez House ! La salle d'attente est pleine à craquer.

House leva un doigt pour émettre une objection à l'affirmation de Cuddy.

**House** : J'ai dit que j'étais en salle de consultations, pas que j'y étais avec un patient, nuance ! Je n'ai pas menti !

Elle s'offusqua légèrement, bien qu'habituée aux manières de son subalterne. Elle le sermonna, plus par devoir que parce qu'elle le souhaitait, puis lui remis un dossier, lui ordonnant de s'occuper de ce cas en priorité. House fit quelques remarques bien senties sur l'argent qu'il donnait à l'hôpital, assimilant subtilement sa patronne à une fille de joie, et s'en fut, fier de l'avoir fais enrager une fois de plus.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, entre diagnostics et traitements, erreurs de jugement et leurs réparations. House dirigeait son petit monde avec une aisance décuplée, se comportant exactement de la même manière que si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bien sûr, certains doutaient de sa bonne foi, et cherchèrent à sonder son esprit qu'ils pensaient torturé. Mais en vérité, House affirmait aller bien, justement parce que cela était le cas. Il n'y avait rien à sonder, rien à découvrir au-delà de ce qu'en disaient ses yeux bleu. Cameron avait essayé de le confronter à une douleur invisible, sans succès. Pour une fois, il ne dissimulait rien, ne se cachait de rien. Et l'inquiétude de certains restait infondée.  
La journée s'acheva sans trop d'encombres, emportant avec elle les rumeurs d'une douleur effacée. Il sorti dans l'atmosphère hivernale frissonnante, humant l'air qui portait avec lui l'assurance des fêtes traditionnelles en approche. Puis il se dirigea vers sa moto à grand pas, en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Une silhouette masculine le rattrapa, lui arrachant un sourire chaleureux. Arrivé à l'emplacement de parking désiré, ils se séparèrent, l'un prenant sa moto, l'autre sa voiture. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, assurance qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux engins disparaissaient dans un vrombissement apaisant, empruntant la même direction.

***

Les deux médecins étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon du diagnosticien, buvant le contenu d'un verre transparent qui avait pris des teintes ambrées. Un silence emplit de sérénité flottait entre eux. Ils s'observaient sans rien dire, conscient d'avoir échappé à un orage tumultueux. Les suspicions des autres leur importaient peu. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, confortés dans l'idée que leur amitié n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait briser, et ce quoiqu'il advienne. Ils étaient sortis d'une épreuve douloureuse victorieux, et il leur semblait que leurs blessures se résorbaient à mesure que leurs liens se renforçaient encore et encore. Mais pouvaient-ils être plus puissant qu'actuellement ? Il leur semblait déjà avoir atteint le summum.

**Wilson **: Tu y vas quand ?

House marqua un temps avant de répondre. Non seulement la voix de son ami lui avait arraché un sursaut, mais il essayait surtout de se rappeler de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Et l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré pour fêter leur victoire sur eux-mêmes n'aidait pas beaucoup. Puis, après quelques minutes, il comprit enfin de quoi traitait la question de l'oncologue.

**House** : Demain soir …

Wilson acquiesça pendant que le silence reprenait peu à peu ses droits, les plongeant dans une atmosphère de grande connivence.

***

Le lendemain, la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque House se retrouva en face d'une grande porte en bois. C'était une porte qu'il avait longtemps redouté de franchir, l'évitant quand il le pouvait, la maudissant lorsqu'il était forcé d'y frapper. Une porte qui représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours fui, au-delà de laquelle se tenait son passé, son présent, et aussi peut être maintenant un petit bout de son futur … Du moins, c'était ce qu'il osait espérer, bien que conscient des difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer à mettre tout cela en œuvre.  
Il inspira profondément, tentant de se redonner un peu de contenance. Avant tout, il ne voulait céder ni à la peur, ni tomber dans l'insupportable engrenage de celui qui ne sait comment se comporter. Il devait rester naturel, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais que dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années ? Avec qui l'on n'avait échangé que quelques mots furtifs pendant les trois quarts de sa vie ?  
Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser submerger par la vague de panique qui déferlait en lui. Puis il inspira de nouveau, et frappa trois coups fermes à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage radieux de sa génitrice, qui l'invita à entrer. Puis, derrière elle, il aperçu un visage non moins familier, qui l'observait avec sévérité. Une dureté qui disparu bien vite, pour laisser place à un sourire en coin, ce même sourire qu'House offrait toujours autour de lui. Il lui rendit la même expression, et s'avança dans le hall. Celui qui lui faisait face tendit la main dans l'espoir d'une poignée chaleureuse. House approcha la sienne et la serra vigoureusement.

**House** : Bonsoir ….

Il hésita un instant, un mot restant coincé au fond de sa gorge, figé dans la douleur d'un passé qu'il tentait pourtant d'effacer. Puis il secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule d'émettre encore des scrupules face à la situation. Fournissant un effort incommensurable, il lâcha enfin ce surnom dans un souffle.

**House** : … Papa !

***


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dans les mois qui suivirent, les diners se multiplièrent. La plupart du temps, ils incluaient sa mère, House n'étant pas encore prêt à affronter son père seul. Mais de plus en plus fréquemment, il provoquait des têtes à têtes avec lui, des déjeuners et sorties qu'il appréciait grandement, pour son plus grand étonnement. Leur activités se diversifiaient, oscillant entre la pêche, le bowling, ou d'autre choses que font un père et son fils habituellement. Il se surprenait d'y trouver son compte, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, ils semblaient rattraper le temps perdu, s'accrochant à une idée stéréotypé de ce qu'un père son fils étaient sensés partager. Mais bientôt, House retourna à ses occupations, lui expliquant que ce genre de choses ne le passionnaient pas, et que s'il voulait se rapprocher de lui, il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement.  
Il avait tenté d'enrober les choses, mais en réalité, tout n'était pas aussi simple. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporte, mais ensuite parce que les relations humaines n'avaient jamais fais parti de son registre de compétences. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son père que tout cela allait changer.  
Lorsqu'il en parlait à Wilson, ce dernier lui conseillait d'être plus indulgent, de lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais House n'était pas du genre conciliant, et il préférait retourner au travail que de s'attarder sur une relation qui avait du mal à redémarrer. Pourtant, il espérait que tout cela fonctionnerait un jour. Mais il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fais beaucoup d'efforts que nécessaire. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'en faire. Bien sûr, il tentait de réparer ses erreurs, mais cela ne paraissait pas suffisant aux yeux du diagnosticien. Après tout, il n'était pas devenu Gregory House pour rien. Bien sûr, son père n'était pas entièrement fautif, mais il était une partie de son histoire, une partie qu'il ne pourrait renier, même s'il le voulait. Et maintenant qu'il était prêt à se réconcilier avec, il voulait que le consentement soit mutuel, et non pas le fruit de ses uniques efforts. Il voulait être sûr que le désir de renouer une relation familiale saine venait des deux parties.  
Mais il restait persuadé qu'au fil du temps, ils pourraient parvenir à quelque chose.  
C'est avec ces pensées que House rentra chez lui ce soir là. Wilson devait passer l'y prendre deux heures plus tard. Wilson ... Il sourit en songeant à la perspective de la soirée qu'il allait passer en sa compagnie. House avait toujours conservé le même caractère belliqueux et moqueur. De toute manière, cela faisait à présent parti de sa nature, et un changement brusque aurait parut étrange à tout le monde, à commencer par lui-même. Mais son rapport avec l'oncologue s'était adoucit, il s'était développé encore davantage au cours de ces derniers mois. Maintenant, ils se voyaient presque tout le temps en dehors de l'hôpital, comme deux vieux amis qui ne se quittaient plus, presque comme des frères, collés l'un à l'autre en permanence. Aux yeux des autres, leurs sorties de plus en plus fréquentes restaient secrètes, House refusant d'admettre devant témoin qu'il avait changé.  
En somme, cette expérience lui avait beaucoup apporté. Il avait retrouvé un père, qui, avec le temps, ferait surement parti de son cœur. Mieux encore, il avait gagné de quoi solidifier son amitié avec Wilson. Une amitié qui, il l'espérait, resterait éternelle.

***

C'est alors qu'il se tenait debout devant chez lui, qu'une voix familière l'apostropha.

**Wilson** : Greg !

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la sonorité qui était parvenu à ses oreilles. _Greg_. Ce nom qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu en tant d'années, refaisait à présent surface dés qu'ils sortaient entre eux, agissant à chaque fois avec la même douceur sur son cœur reconnaissant. _Greg_. Un nom qu'il entendrait désormais chaque soir, lorsque son ami viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener autre part, pour partager un moment avec lui.  
Désormais, Gregory House était aux prémices d'une nouvelle vie ...

***

**FIN**


End file.
